


Suddenly strangers

by TesseractGlow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, IronFrost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Smut, Time Loop, Unfinished, will be updated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractGlow/pseuds/TesseractGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony suddenly gets back an old box of his, which Jane found. He only doesn't remember anything about having had that box, neither about having gotten letters from a certain Asgardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The box.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I'm sharing, it comes from a rp of me and my love.

The house where Tony used to live as a child and teenager has gotten old. It’s empty, at least.. next to the plants who’ve made their way into the place. There’re no papers or anything left, even the basements have been emptied. It was also impossible to sell, because of the ground pollution. Well, nobody really cares or doesn’t really think about the house, until today. 

Bruce and Jane Foster walk in, she’s oddly excited to be in this kind of place. Bruce just frowns and follows her around. “It must be here…” She walks to the kitchen, taking her equipment out so it can measure if there's anything odd. “Hmm.. This is weird, this is exactly the place, Bruce?” 

He sighs “Ah.. yes.. It was, while we were still eating at the restaurant with the others.” 

Jane thinks. “Maybe we just need to look around a bit more, what about upstairs?” She immediately walks off like an excited puppy. 

Bruce follows again. “It could’ve moved, Jane, it was something small.” He’s wondering why he even went with her in the first place. They walk into lots of empty rooms. Bruce sighs. “We should go back, I’m feeling sad about missing desserts you know.” 

Jane pouts a bit. “I really hate leaving these kind of places if I didn’t find anything yet.. One last room okay?” Bruce nods and she quickly goes to the last room at the end of the hall. She opens the door and gasps when she sees a box in the corner of the room. “Bruce! I found something!!” 

He raises his eyebrows and looks after he walked in. “It’s.. a shoe box.” 

Jane is already watching it closely. “But what’s in it.. My detector isn’t finding anything though..” 

“That’s because it’s a shoe box.” 

She shushes him and opens it slowly, disappointed when she only sees papers, more like letters, handwritten. Bruce’s footsteps can be heard going down the stairs after some seconds. Jane however, closes it again and looks at the sides of the box. On the back side it says ‘random things’. She’s really curious, but she’s also thinking of someone’s privacy. “Is this from someone who just got here? Probably… Ah what could be wrong about reading just one.” She opens it again and takes one out, folding it open and reading it to herself. “Dear Tony… Tony? Oh it’s just his.. Probably fan mail then.” She sighs and puts it back in, taking the box with her as she gets out of the house and into the car. 

Bruce seemed to have gotten a bit impatient. “And?” 

Jane looks disappointed. “Just some old fan mail for Tony.” 

Bruce snorts and drives away, back to the restaurant.

By the time Jane and Bruce got back to the restaurant, the rest was already getting up to leave. Jane walks in with a disappointed look on her face. “We only found this box.” She gives it to Tony, who frowns a bit at it. She sighs. “fan mail probably? I respect privacy.” She smiles and walks off. 

Tony snorts. “Thanks sweetheart!” He frowns at it again, fingers tracing a dusty lid of it. He doesn’t exactly know why his stomach feels like a weight has dropped in it. He never liked the house, too many memories of his family fading away into the background. He opens the box carefully, but the waitress taps his shoulder, breaking his concentration on the box. 

“We’re closing, sir.” 

He smiles flirtatiously at her, noticing her blouse buttons are slightly undone at the top. “Really? That’s too bad.. I’d enjoy one last drink.” 

She blushes. “I’m really sorry..” she gestures at the back where the boss is walking around, but then quickly writes down her number on a piece of paper, putting it in one of the pockets of his trousers. “Now uhm..” She pushes him out gently. 

Tony sighs, clutching the box under his arm tightly. He slides his sunglasses on, gets into his car and drives off to his big ass tower.

 

 

When he gets home and opens the box again, he notices the very neat handwriting, but not of anyone he knows or ever knew. He stares at it, feeling like he really needs to figure this out somehow. The letter on top of the pile looks like it’s the newest. He starts reading. 

‘Dear Tony, I think my father is really suspicious now. Heimdall probably told him he saw us in the valley last time. I’m sorry I suddenly don’t write back, but don’t worry, I will come back. And… I’ll tell you something very special then. –Loki’

Tony blinks a few times, jaw slightly dropping when he reads it again. He shakes his head, feeling anger in the pit of his stomach. “Fucking trickster…” All the other letters are Loki’s too. In one of those he’s talking about taking Tony to Asgard through a secret passage way. In some others he tells about how he hates being in Asgard, especially because of some bullies. The newer letters contain thanks and.. 

‘I like you a whole lot, you’re the most awesome person I ever got to know.’

Tony frowns, mumbling to himself as he reads. Loki has already told about Thor and his family. According to the letters Loki seemed to have gone to Midgard often. 

He groans. “This makes absolutely no sense.”

Nothing’s been said about Loki after the problem with the dark elves, like a secret being kept safe. Thor didn’t even mention anything, not even after Ultron. In one of the letters, in tiny letters, Loki tells the location of a secret passage way on Midgard. Apparently it’s in a cave in the nearest forest, well… near. 

That evening Tony gets drunk, so drunk he forgets about anything concerning the letters. The only thing that remains in his head is the nagging temptation to go on a wild chase for the secret passage way.


	2. The fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets his drunk ass into his suit and goes out to look for the secret passage way.

Tony hasn’t looked at all of the content of the box yet. At the bottom there’s a typical photo booth picture strip of them. Loki looks like 17 or so, hair shorter and especially looking way happier than anyone can remember. Tony also looks around that age, having no goatee at all. In the first picture Loki looks startled, but in the next ones he’s pulling silly faces. There’s also a date written on the backside of the little strip. Tony doesn’t remember the date at all, at least that’s not what he thinks that happened that day. He puts his bottle of extraordinarily expensive scotch aside with a clatter, staring at the pictures with narrowed eyes. 

There’s a sudden memory popping up again, one from when the picture was taken. Loki’s voice is lingering in the back of Tony’s head, sounding like he’s laughing. Tony shakes his head, groaning. His stomach is rolling uncomfortably and his chest suddenly aches in a way that has nothing to do with the metal embedded in it. 

He makes up his mind, going out to figure this all out. He stands up, commanding JARVIS to make his suit ready and fly autopilot for him.

Time flies and he gets to the forest. From the moment he lands and looks around he starts getting more memories back. He’s suddenly looking at his younger self running towards a younger looking Loki, who just appeared from behind some trees. He hears himself talking excitedly to Loki about how amazing the stuff is he just did. He doesn’t understand anything else of his words. He gets seriously confused when he sees himself hugging him. 

He growls to himself. “This is the most elaborate prank ever. Can magic even do that?” He huffs and starts looking for the cave, getting in when he finds it. He’s already missing his comforting bottle.

The cave is very dark. As he goes in deeper he hears Loki’s voice again. ‘And remember to go as fast as you can until you see all the colours, then prepare to fall.’ 

He smirks. “Well then..” He gets out again, hovering a few feet above the ground before taking off at top speed into darkness, ignoring JARVIS’ warnings about the walls of the cave and the inevitable impact the crash would have. 

“Shut it JARVIS, I’m the genius here.” 

When he nears the end the walls start to light up in beautiful colours like the bifrost. He’s feeling weightless for a few seconds and yelps when his vision starts to whirl and goes dark. He tries to get JARVIS to stop the fall, but he’s unable to move. He becomes unconscious before he suddenly falls down into a huge field in front of a forest. 

The sky is as dark as can be, but the stars shine so much brighter than on earth.


	3. There and back again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sees the golden city for the first time.

The next morning the ground starts to shiver. Tony gets woken up by it and groans. “JARVIS, where am I?” 

JARVIS seems to be thinking, since it never took him that long to answer before. “I have no idea, sir. This is not Earth. Might I suggest to get out of the suit and move aside? There’s a herd coming and I can’t start up at the moment.” 

Tony feels nauseous, scrambling out of the suit and onto his feet with difficulty. “Wait… What do you mean ‘not earth’?” He forgets about the warning and has his hungover ass pushed over by some huge looking sheep. 

When they passed he hears JARVIS again. “This planet, sir. It’s not earth. The air is completely clean” JARVIS starts analysing the oxygen levels and more. 

Tony squints his eyes at the bright morning sunlight. “Hah.. Clean air. Really something I need.” He panics a tiny bit, tinkering with the suit so he can get in again. He flies up, ignoring his throbbing headache. Apparently the birds weren’t the only ones who noticed the odd metal suit. Guards on flying vehicles start surrounding Tony in a minute. 

Right before they decide to shoot, Thor lands in the middle, looking absolutely surprised. ”Man of Iron! How did thou get here?!” 

The face plate of Tony’s helmet lifts. “Thor, buddy. I’m hungover, got any aspirins for me?” 

Thor tells the guards everything is fine and lets them leave. Tony flies down and Thor looks like a confused puppy. “Aspirins? Oh.. But how did you-” 

Tony gets out of the suit quite clumsily and shrugs, not sure if he wants to tell him about the letters. “So… This is Asgard? Huh.” 

Thor smiles and puts his hand on Tony’s shoulder, shaking him a bit in a friendly manner. “Well of course it is, where else would you be? You didn’t mean to come here?” 

Tony frowns, only now noticing all the buildings which are covered in gold. The sunlight is making the city shine brightly. 

Suddenly, again, some more memories pop up in his head. He freezes as he remembers Loki dragging his younger self into the forest, showing him all nice places. He also used to tell Tony all about the stars and universe as they rested outside. “I have no clue Mr. Thortastic.” He’s still frowning at everything. 

Thor lays his other hand on Tony’s other shoulder. “’T is of huge importance you tell me where you came from and how. Anyone could’ve followed.” 

Tony shrugs. “I was drunk, Thor. I really don’t know!” He doesn’t want to tell him, in case he wants to return. There’s no cave here at all though, at least not one visible to the eye, he thinks. 

Thor takes him inside the central palace where he lives and gives Tony something to clear his mind up with and feel better. 

“Wow. Are all Asgardian drugs so effective? Because if so, I’m moving here.” He stretches. 

Thor is the one frowning horribly now. “Did you accidentally find a secret passage way? ” 

Tony snorts. “Probably, unless you think I can teleport.” 

“That’s odd. And if so.. then you don’t even know how to use it. Only Loki does.” 

“Oh yeah, the crazy adopted brother. How is he anyway?” 

Thor sighs, his facial expression turning a bit sad. “He saved us, but his actions against father caused him to be locked up again. First he fooled us into thinking he was dead. He tried to kill father, but luckily mother’s remaining magic made it impossible to do so… She might not be here anymore but..” Thor grabs a drink and empties it in one go. 

Tony blinks. “Sooo… saves the universe, gets locked up again. Well I’m glad I’m not your brother.” He chuckles a tiny bit. 

Thor is not in a happy mood now. “I’m not king yet, Tony.. And it was his plan probably.” 

“His plan to bring elven aliens to earth to wreak havoc? Come on big guy, not even Loki could pull that off. Well not again.” 

“No. A plan to work with us to finally kill father and become king himself.” He sighs. “He’s talented at creating illusions.” 

Tony hums. “I see. Well I can’t blame him, really. I’ve been reading up on you guys’ mythology and I have to say.. Odin’s a shitty father. He wins the award of shittiest father of the year.” 

Thor looks kind of pissed off now. Tony raises his hands. “Hey, just saying. So, where’s he being kept anyways?” 

Thor stands up. “I think you should return.” 

“What? Come on Thor! I don’t know why or how I got here, but can’t I enjoy a little bit of sightseeing for now?!” 

Sudden Odin walks in, looking very angry. It doesn’t take long before Tony’s home again, after having taken the bifrost back to Midgard. Tony growls to himself, making Odin Nick Fury’s bitch in his horrible, torture fantasies. 

“Fuck…” 

Somehow he feels emptier again after he left Asgard.


	4. The gem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out what happened in the past.

During the next days Tony's mind does a little click, making the gaps in his damaged mind fill up bit by bit. More and more memories return, even one of Loki sleeping over at his home because he was cast out or something. A lot of memories are still a bit hazy. He feels very ill that week, staying in bed and ignoring business calls as his brain tries to reboot itself, coping with the new memories. Loki seems to have been his best buddy. He can't believe he's finding young Loki adorable. Also during that week, he doesn’t only get more memories back, but he starts feeling the need to visit him. 

He’s missing him. 

He growls, starting to plan his next visit to Asgard. He gets out of bed, showers, shaves, and gets his suit ready. That evening he flies into the cave again, appearing on the same place as planned. This time his suit doesn’t crash. He makes his way into the village after he went on a search for Asgardian clothing. 

The evening sky is amazingly lit up by a billion stars. 

No one seems to notice Tony as he’s heading for the palace. He’s staring at the sky again when he suddenly feels a sharpness against his throat, it's a sword. At the end of the sword is a beautiful maiden with black hair, Sif. 

“Who are you.” 

Tony raises his hands. “Heeeeyy… What gave me away. I tried to dress like you guys but..” He notices her beauty. “Wow.. YOU are stunning.” 

Sif ignores the compliment and hits him hard in the face with one of her fists. “Name?” 

Tony rubs his cheek and nose as he groans. “I’m Steve Rogers, no need to be rough.” He looks at her with puppy eyes. He hid his suit somewhere in the forest, ready to fly to him when necessary. 

Sif drags him into a more lit up place, so she can see his face better. “Steve Rogers is Captain America and he’s blond. Your hair isn’t blond is it?” She glares. “Hm, Tony I suppose?” 

Tony blinks innocently. “Who’s this Tony?” 

Her eyes widen suddenly. “You took a secret passage way..” She drags him with her through some streets while shushing him. They enter a cosy home. She sighs. “Sit.” 

Tony does so, startled by her assertiveness. “Uh so.. What’s your name sweetheart?” 

She takes out a dagger. “I’m not for sale.” She points it at him aggressively and sits down on the other side, putting the dagger away. Her facial expression changes, looking a bit concerned now. “So. Did you?” 

“Are you going to castrate me if I deny it?” 

“So you did.” She gets more silent. “Are you here for Loki?” 

Tony blinks and frowns. “What makes you think that? But if you’re willing to give me a ride..” 

She mumbles to herself. “I knew it was going to wear off…” She doesn’t know what to say. “Don’t fool me okay. I know you knew him.” 

Tony stares. “What? So.. It’s real?” He leans in a bit. 

Sif nods slowly. “Long story.. But I guess I’ll just tell you before you’re coming up with more questions than you already have.” 

 

She starts telling about Loki having been cast out to Midgard when he was about 17 years old in mortal age and befriended Tony. Apparently something in time went wrong, which made Loki appear in the future on Midgard. Loki got attached to Tony but found no way to go back to him after he got called back to Asgard. Luckily Loki’s always been a traveler, so he knew lots of sellers and places. He found an old man who found the time gem, one of the six infinity stones. The man had no idea what the gem could do, or how powerful it was. The gem basically allows the user to have total control over the past, present and the future. It also allows time travel and control over the age of all beings. The old man did want a big price for it. That price was golden hair. The only Asgardian having that was Sif, so Loki cut it off during one night and traded it for the gem. He was able to visit Tony anytime, but sometimes he also just sent letters via the passageway. After a while Odin started to notice the odd disappearances. Tony and Loki started seeing each other less because Loki was very well aware of himself being watched. The last time Tony visited Asgard, their memories got erased by Odin. Odin was enraged about a mortal having gotten into this realm. And the gem, it is kept safe now.

Tony just blinks, feeling numb all over. “So.. We knew each other huh…” He sinks deep into thoughts. 

Sif nods. “I’m the only one who knows about it. He was desperate to get to you again. I didn’t allow him to cut off my hair of course, but he did it anyways after he put me to sleep with a potion.. The bastard.” 

"Oh.. well I’m sorry. You still look gorgeous however." 

Sif smiles a bit now. “So that was the story in short. He wasn’t always bad.. But well.. things change..” 

“Where is he now?” 

“the dungeons.” She bites her lower lip a bit. “He did try to murder again and I will certainly not forget all the other things he did, but..” She sighs. “Now I think about it.. It shouldn’t have gone like that.” 

They stare at each other. 

She breaks the silence again. “I’m not sure if he started remembering as well.”

“Can I get to him?” 

She swallows dryly. “Look.. Uhm.. You really shouldn’t be here. You’ll get in trouble.” 

“Please..” He looks her straight in the eyes. “I need to see him.” 

“He’s being guarded day and night. You should talk to Thor, only he can help with this.” 

He groans. “I don’t know why but I don’t feel as if I should tell him.” 

“Just try to convince him to go.” 

He groans again. "Yeah.."

“Fine. Tomorrow we’ll talk to him. I’ll get you into the palace safely.” 

“Thanks… seriously.” 

 

Tony stays over at her house that night on the couch, not able to fall asleep.


	5. Convincing the god of lies and mischief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets to talk to Loki.

The next day Sif leaves her home alone to go talk to Thor, having said to Tony he should just wait for her to get back. Sif is able to convince Thor to bring Tony to Loki after being very pushy. She's rushing back home. 

Immediately after she enters she throws a cloak at Tony. “Come on.” She waits for him to get ready. “And afterwards immediately to Midgard again.” 

Tony nods. “Can I talk to him in private?” 

“Yes. Though don’t expect much.” She looks a tiny bit sad. 

He bites his lower lip and grunts, smiling slightly now. “Sweetheart, I expect nothing from him.” 

“Good.” She drags him out. Soon Thor joins in to get the guards out of the way. They walk for quite a while, getting to the dungeons where the cells are. Again, Thor makes the guards get aside, not looking at Tony. 

Sif gestures at the end of the long hall of cells. They are all the same this time, since Loki doesn’t have Frigga anymore, who wanted a comfortable cell for him last time he was imprisoned. “At the back..” 

Loki’s lying down on the only thing he has, a small uncomfortable bed. His back is turned to the magical cell wall. Tony looks around as he walks down, too curious not to. He studies the other creatures in their cells, then finally stopping at Loki’s cell. He plasters on his media winning smile, oozing Stark charisma from every pore. 

“Hello there old friend.” 

Loki’s eyes shoot open at hearing his voice, not moving. He waits for any other words of his. 

Tony watches him closely and clicks his tongue. “Well.. They don’t give you any haircuts in here do they? I’d talk to the runner of this place, insisting that all the guests should at least have a spa day every week.” 

Loki’s annoyed, turning around, staring at him as he sits up. He looks like he hasn’t slept in ages and like he isn’t getting enough food. “Of all people YOU are here?” 

“Glad you missed me. I still owe you a drink, remember?” He cocks his head, looking him straight in the eyes. In the back of his mind he sees a rabid dog, locked up in a cage, pacing. 

“So.. About the box.” 

Loki raises an eyebrow. “What box. How did you even get in here.” He stands up, slowly walking around a bit while he stares at Tony. 

“Oh you know..” Tony leans in closer. “The cave in the forest. You told me about it, I’m hurt you’ve already forgotten.” 

Loki frowns. “Stop talking nonsense. I never spent any time with you next to the joyful activity in New York.” Loki gets really close, nearly against the magical wall. “What do you want, or did the precious others send you for something.” 

Tony sighs. “I want answers.” He takes out one of the letters with a fluent motion, showing it to him clearly, as close as possible so he can read it. He arches an eyebrow. 

Loki reads it. “Congratulations, you copied my handwriting, pathetic.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Please. I have way better things to do than copy your handwriting.” He scoffs. 

Loki shakes his head. “I didn’t write this.” He gets the unexplainable feeling of wanting Tony to stay, but ignores it. 

Tony feels exactly the same. “Apparently your daddy lied more to you than you know.” Despite the feeling, he does walk away. 

Loki growls loudly, realizing it would be difficult for someone to get to his personal hidden belongings and papers, plus, he’s curious about what tony just said. “HOW did you get the letter!” 

Tony looks over his shoulder. “What do you care? You’re here for the next ‘forever’ anyways.” 

“Not if Odin dies.” Loki sees a way to get out maybe, by tricking him. “I just want to know.” 

Tony turns to face him again. “It was in a box at my childhood home, along with a lot of other letters in the same handwriting. Apparently you were there sometimes.” 

Loki raises an eyebrow. “I don’t remember anything like it. Why would I have spent time with YOU.” 

Tony glares. “I think that’s my line, blue balls.” 

Loki growls, then seems a bit vulnerable for a few seconds. He sits down again, not knowing what to say. His little idea of tricking him suddenly left his head. 

Tony frowns. “Soooo.. At least they’re not torturing you in here?” 

“Why would you care. You’d want it to happen.” He smiles a bit bitterly, staring at the ceiling as he lays lies down. It’s very visible now how skinny he is. 

Tony scoffs. “Well you threw an epic temper tantrum in New York, but I still don’t condone torturing. I had a little too much experience with that for my liking.” He snaps his mouth shut, finding it weird that he admitted that. 

Loki looks at him. “Really now. You’re lucky to have been tortured by mortals then.” He doesn’t know why he really feels like talking to him. “Just so you know, I didn’t do everything completely willingly in New York.” 

Tony stalks closer to the wall again, peering in. “Hm. You seemed to be enjoying yourself well enough though. With the dress up, the parades, the maniacally smiling…” 

Loki just rolls his eyes, mumbling. “Mortals are retarded..” 

Tony crosses his arms. “And yet you’re the one locked up like a toddler in time out, excuse me for not taking that statement seriously.” 

Loki gets up again quickly, standing very close to him. “You wouldn’t want to kill someone who’s ruined your life?” 

“Who ruined it. Daddy number one or daddy number two?” He arches an eyebrow. “And I did kill the person who ruined my life, WITHOUT collateral damage” He feels his chest hurt as Obadiah flashes before his eyes. He pushes the memory away quickly. 

Loki looks pissed, mocking. “Well yours wasn’t protected by magic.” He snorts, feeling exhausted. “Now what was that box you were talking about…” 

Tony explains how Jane found it and what’s in there next to the letters. Loki doesn’t believe it, but senses he isn’t lying. “And how did you get to believing everything?” 

“The cute warrior lady. She pretty much said: ‘surprise!’ and let me sit on her couch.” 

“Sif?” He’s really curious now, since Sif wouldn’t bother with such things normally. 

Tony nods. “Man she’s hot. Is she dating anyone currently? Because if not..” He smirks a bit. 

Loki just stares. “What’d she tell you.” 

“Thaaaat apparently Odin sent you to earth without powers?” 

“Don’t remember.” 

“He erased everything. Man that guy has issues with control huh. But well, whatever.” He claps his hands together. 

Loki thinks, knowing Odin can do all that. “That handwriting is from when I was way younger. It’s not possible.” 

“Hey I don’t know the details. Magic is bullshit anyways, but it had something to do with you cutting off Sif’s hair. She also said something went wrong in time while Odin cast you out.” 

Loki frowns. 

Tony gets gently pushed aside by a guard, who slides a plate with food through the magical wall, there’s just one potato and a piece of chicken on it. Tony turns to the guard who was just about to walk away. “Is that all?” The guard ignores him and is gone in a few seconds. 

Loki is nibbling on the chicken. “The usual.” 

“Seriously? Does thor know this?” he looks at the small amount in disgust. “the prisons on earth aren’t like this at all.” 

Loki snorts. “Thor visits sometimes, but all orders are made by Odin.” 

Tony growls. “That little shit. I’m allowed to say that now, he tampered with my fucking brain!” 

Loki’s still not able to remember anything, so he doesn’t believe it just yet. “What do you remember?” 

“Uhm..” Tony’s startled by the question. “I remember… Well.. Us walking around after dark in the forest.. I.. remember a carnival we went to..” He bites his lower lip sharply. 

“Did Sif tell anything about a certain time gem?” 

“You traded her hair for it, which by the way, was a pretty sweet deal. I mean, hair, seriously. Did the old man want to make a wig or something?” 

“Golden hair. It’s very rare. It can be used for magic and craftsmanship.” Loki remembers the old man. “So.. You know about the secret passage way in the forest?” 

Tony nods and grins. “Well… I went in drunk. Jarvis was screaming my ears off about flying into a wall.” He snorts. “As if.” 

Loki is starting to believe it quite a bit. “Hm..” He puts the plate aside after he’s done eating. “Odin’s never liked mortals that much.” 

Tony stares, then hums, fishing a chocolate bar out of his pocket, which he half-heartedly shoved in there before he went to the cave again. He slides it through the gap. “Like I said. He is a major douche.” 

The gap only works from one side, so Loki can’t give anything back. The plates he gets every day just vanish after the food’s eaten. “I don’t need it.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Yes you do. You’re a walking stick. You’re not throwing anyone out of windows in your condition, and for some reason that makes me sad.” 

Loki smiles a bit. He found it a bit funny. He sighs and gets in bed again. “Bring me the box.” 

“Ehm.. I don’t know if I can actually return. Your dad wants me permanently banned.” 

“He’s NOT my father!” He glares and grumbles. “Then ask Sif to go and get it..” 

“Fine. Well.. Uhm..” he scratches the back of his neck. “Bye..” He feels so weird about all this. 

Loki lies down and closes his eyes, noticing he’s feeling emptier when Tony’s gone. He snorts to himself. “Right…”

 

Tony goes with the guards, feeling the strong need to return to Loki. 

Meanwhile Loki started thinking about escape plans. 

Tony asks to be taken to Thor, but the guards don’t want him to. He does see Sif on the way out, who’s curious. 

“What’d he say?” 

“He said he doesn’t remember” Tony looks frustrated. “Hey could you bring the box to him? It’s still in my room right?” 

She nods. “Fine.” She waves a bit at him as he gets pulled away by the impatient guards.


	6. Connected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a bad feeling about things happening in Asgard.

Tony’s rolling from side to side in his bed during the night, having odd dreams. In one of those dreams he feels himself being pulled away to the bifrost in Asgard. Loki’s running after him while crying, but he gets stopped by Odin who’s yelling all sorts of things at him. 

He wakes up, startled. His breathing is uneven and his head is throbbing. He groans. “JARVIS, I’m spending the night in the lab..” He slips out of bed. “Put on some heavy metal will you?” JARVIS does so. Even though he works all through the night, he can’t get the dream out of his head. 

 

Back in Asgard, Loki received the box from Sif. He first stares at it for an hour, then finally touches it again, noticing the traces of magic. He concludes it must be from the reappearance of it in Tony’s old home. He opens it with a weird feeling in his chest and takes his time to read all of the letters, very surprised with how close they were. There’s a sudden loud noise, the doors at the end of the hall are opening and more guards enter, coming his way. They open his cell and snatch the box from him, along with the letters on the bed. Loki’s enraged but he can’t do a thing, since his magical abilities are too weak and the guards are heavily armed. He sees the box being burned in front of his cell while the guards are snickering at him.

Tony doesn’t stop working in the morning, he continues all day, trying to get Loki out of his head. He doesn’t go back to Asgard for weeks. Instead, he goes out, has one night stands, occasionally saves the day and stays up all night working.

Loki hasn’t taken a bite from the chocolate yet, he just hid it safely under his mattress. He tries to forget about everything, just like Tony. One of those days Loki gets pulled out of his cell deeper into the dungeons by three guards. They're rather familiar, since they used to bother him when he was younger. They chain him to a wall and whip him on his chest and back. He doesn’t make a sound. He thinks it’s Odin’s command, but it wasn’t. The guards can torture certain prisoners for information with admission of Odin, but those three are smart enough to know that no one would believe Loki if he’d tell they're abusing their power. 

A few days after that which happened, Thor visits. Loki tries to make him believe it, but Thor says it’s just one of his lies again. Loki lifts his shirt up to show his still healing scars, but Thor refused to look and turned around, walking away. Loki’s so pissed off he yells at him until he’s gone. He sits down and lets out a deep breath, thinking he’s had worse.

A week later the guards do the same act. This time Tony clearly feels something’s wrong. He shudders, trying to keep from going back to the cave. He fails. He groans and takes a dark cloak with him, like he’s seen beggars in Asgard wear. In two hours he’s back there, scurrying off into the village, blending in. 

Meanwhile Loki’s back in his cell, sitting shirtless against one of the walls. He looks tired and beaten up, not caring about casting a simple illusion to displease the guards with right now. Tony managed to slip into the palace by seducing one of the head maids, excusing himself as he hurries out of her room and into the dungeons. He found his way very well due to his good photographic memory. 

Luckily Tony’s timing is perfect since the guards leave at a certain time each night for an hour. There’s just always one on the lookout in front of the big doors. Tony succeeds at knocking him out without showing his face and slips past the big doors silently, dragging the body with him so it’s not just lying in the hall. He walks down and takes the hood off his head, breath hitching when he sees Loki. 

“Well..” 

Loki looks up at him, not wanting to be seen like this, but he’s too tired to do anything but sitting for now. “How did you know they’re gone at this hour?” 

Tony shrugs. “I didn’t.. I didn’t.. even.. think about that. I just felt something was off.” He sits down in front of the cell. 

“Did you now..” Loki remembers he has a dagger in the pockets of his own trousers, which he was able to steal while the guards were dragging him back into his cell. He stands up with a groan and hides it under his mattress. 

Tony blinks. “Uhm.. I don’t think killing yourself is going to solve your problems here.”

“That’d be wonderful honestly. Unfortunately the old man made it impossible for me to do so.” Loki gets closer to tony and sits down in front of him. His body is full of scars and his ribs are very visible now. “I’m just preparing for anything, you never know.” 

“Uhm..” tony sighs. “Any way you could.. you know.. escape?” 

Loki chuckles a bit in a sad way. “If you want to steal some keys and let me? Sure. But my magical abilities are too weak..” 

“Keys?” he bites his lower lip. “If I do, you sure you’re not going to start killing people after that?” 

“It was a joke. Even if I’d get out. I’m too weak and they could just lock me up again.” 

Tony groans. “I don’t like this.. I’ll talk to Thor.” 

“You’re odd. It’s like you actually believe I was a nice person, nice enough to help the me from now.” 

He shrugs. “I don’t like people being tortured, sue me. And well. I remember.. other new stuff.” 

“Like..”

“Like.. You telling me to run into the cave and all.. Ehm.. Drawing things..You-” The closeness makes them both feel good. “Yeah stuff okay.. ” 

Loki sighs and stands up clumsily, getting in bed. “I’d like to be left alone now.” 

Tony huffs and takes out some cookies and slides them into the room. 

“I don’t need it, Stark.” He turns his back to him. 

“Fine. Then don’t eat. But there are windows begging for you to defenestrate me from, so build up some muscle.” He turns and leaves, sneaking past everyone in the palace. 

Loki turns around again, snatching the freshly baked cookies quickly, since those can turn bad quickly, unlike the wrapped chocolate. 

He eats them with delight.


	7. Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally gets to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for soooo long. I didn't have the motivation to continue until now.

The next few times Loki gets tortured he manages to steal more useful things, hiding them all very well. His confidence in getting out is growing. Meanwhile Tony’s need to be with Loki is horribly big. There are rumours of Odin having fallen unconscious again. Tony returns a few more times, growing more frustrated at the punishment Loki’s getting. The amounts of food he takes with him also get bigger each time he visits. 

Tony smiles at him after having given him some crackers. “Sooo.. What’re you planning?” 

Loki’s very silent, sitting down near the glass. “Is it true? The Odinsleep?” 

Tony nods. “I’ve seen Sif. She told me. And I think Thor’s avoiding me.” He growls. 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Of course he is.” He has a mischievous look in his eyes, but it fades a bit. “The food you’re bringing.. It’s good. ” He looks cutely at Tony, just like his younger self. “If you could.. bring some more.. and think back of the keys..” 

Tony chuckles. “I always have good food.” He licks his lips nervously. “If I give you the keys.. will they be able to track it back to me?” 

Loki smirks. “No. I’ll erase the evidence.” 

Tony thinks for a while. “Fine. Where are they.” 

“On the guards, locked onto the armor. You’ll need to click it open, but if you get one alone and get him unconscious, it’ll be easy.” He stares. 

Tony smirks. “Hmmmm tell me, how’s homosexuality viewed here in old Asgard?” He starts formulating a plan. 

Loki’s frowning. “It’s very normal around here, are you going to..” 

“GOOD.” Tony stands up and stretches, opens his bag and takes out more sweets for him. 

Loki hides them under the blankets. “It’s safest at midnight.” 

“To get back here? Alright, That’ll work.” He takes a look at his attire, popping open some buttons of his shirt, making it show off his collar bones. He puts his cloak back on. “I have a plan that’s good to go now. Is that ok?” 

Loki smirks, knowing quite well what he’s going to do. “Good luck.” He sits down and eats some sweets, back faced to the hall. 

Tony gives him a little quirky wave, then slinks away, thinking happily to himself he’s finally getting better at being stealthy. It takes him a while to find the guard he got the ‘not entirely straight’ vibes from. When he finally spots him, standing guard for the horses at the royal stables, he pulls his cloak off and plasters on a seductive little smile. 

He gets back around midnight, his hair tousled and his clothes a mess, but holding the key. He grins. “I am the best.” 

Loki gets up, feeling hyped. He has daggers hidden in his pants already. “Genius…” 

Tony’s eyes sparkle a bit. “You bet.” 

Loki runs off immediately, not saying a word and sneaking past hallways. He doesn’t use his magic just yet. He kills the guards in front of the throne room with his daggers, then walking in and up to Odin’s room, killing some few more guards. The food Tony gave, gave him a sugar boost. Loki smirks as he stands next to Odin, who’s fallen unconscious. He grins and thrusts five daggers into him, pulling them out quickly and then disappears. He appears into the forest, breathing heavily but chuckling to himself. He didn’t forget about the keys. He made sure those were made clean after having gotten out. 

Tony stood there for a moment, groaning. He ran off as quickly and quietly as possible, hiding under his cloak. He flees to the forest and lets his suit encase him when he gets there. 

Loki heard it and appears. “Good job.” He walks past Tony, hands looking quite bloody. 

Tony rears up suddenly, slamming into Loki and pinning him to a tree. “What the fuck did you do?!” 

Loki hisses. “Be quiet!” He coughs a bit because of the slam. “I killed Odin, now let me get to the pathway.” 

“..You killed him.” Tony lifts his faceplate and glares at him. “You didn’t clue me into that.” 

“You could’ve figured that out, genius.” Loki uses magic to teleport from between Tony and the tree, but feels woozy suddenly. “Shouldn’t… have..” He loses consciousness and falls down onto some grass.


	8. Yearning for contact.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki manage to get back to Midgard together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being so kind and patient. You're all precious sweethearts.

Tony grunts and stares at the unconscious god. He sighs and picks him up, wandering to a place more sheltered. He puts him down gently and sits down next to him, staring around, still thinking about what the hell he’s doing. Loki wakes up an hour later. Asgard has been turned upside down, obviously, with Odin having been stabbed to death. Loki opens his eyes, groaning a bit. 

“Hello there sleeping beauty. We should probably go.” 

Loki sits up. “The lake.. Damn..” 

Tony helps Loki to get up. “I’m going to slap handcuffs on you when we get home.” He snaps his mouth shut, eyes widening as he realizes what he said.. ‘home’. 

Loki doesn’t say much. “Just get us there unnoticed.” 

Tony shrugs and does so, asking directions to the pathway now and again with his arc reactor lighting the way. 

Loki is too weak to stand up and run, so he holds onto Tony’s suit. “Now fly.” He sighs. “You know the drill, until you see the lights.” 

“Alrighty then. Though I’m seriously wondering how you managed this without a suit. Or can you fly just like that?” He takes off, keeping Loki tightly against him. 

Loki smiles a bit at seeing the rainbow colours flashing by. They end up in a desert where the night sky is darker than in Asgard. Loki lets go and slumps down onto the sand, humming a bit. “Oh, about that question. Just magic.” 

Tony looks down at him, looking relieved. “Great. Magic. You know, I seriously hate that word. I’m going to go ahead, buy the rights to that word and ban it here on earth.” He looks around. Loki huffs and gets up slowly, but steadily. He starts to walk, with Tony following him. “So, what’s the plan now, huh. Going to run off into the night?” 

“I’m not going to kill any mortals, don’t worry.” Loki quickens his pace. “Now leave me alone, we’ve got no business together anymore.” 

Tony Scoffs. “No way in hell I’m leaving you alone.” 

Loki stops, looking pissed off. He stares at Tony. “Listen, I don’t know if it’s your sentimentality or freight of me doing something to you, but stop bothering me. All I want to do now is just rest somewhere and be ALONE. I’m not interested in being near you. I’m not interested in anything that happened in the past. I don’t remember it anyways, so.. So be it.” Tony suddenly strikes out and hits Loki hard in the face. Loki stumbles backwards, holding his bleeding nose. His magic and energy levels are too low so there isn’t really a thing he can do now against an armoured Tony. He just glares at him. “You’re pathetic..” 

Tony scoffs. “Says the guy being a magic dick.” He grabs Loki’s hands and cuffs them together behind his back, then picks him up and slings him over his shoulder and flies off at top speed to a great height. Loki yells all sorts of insults at Tony, but stops after a while, even falling asleep.

They land on the oh-so-famous tower of Tony after hours of flying. Tony doesn’t let go of Loki until he walked him to a specific floor, then telling JARVIS to go on lock down. He puts Loki down on a couch, not particularly gently. Loki awakens quickly and glares at Tony. 

He points. “Showers that way, clean clothes that way and the kitchen is over there.” He steps out of his suit and walks to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a double scotch. 

Loki’s still glaring at him, looking around. “The handcuffs.” Tony drinks his glass in one go and walks over to Loki to take the handcuffs off, then walks back to the liquor cabinet to pour himself another double scotch. Loki takes his shirt off and throws it somewhere. Tony looks at the scars on Loki’s body from over his glass. Loki frowns at Tony a bit before walking to the bathroom and locking himself up in there for a long while to enjoy a hot bath. When he’s out and all dried off with soft towels he puts on clothes which are quite big for him. He walks into the living room again, mumbling. “Whose clothes are these even.” He stares outside, at New York sky being coloured by the upcoming sun. 

Tony is lying on his back on the couch, doing stuff on a tablet, with a bottle of Jack at his side. 

Loki raises an eyebrow at him. “Always drinking?” He snorts. “I’m surprised your genius brains are still working.” 

Tony smirks. “Baby please… My brains will always be fantastically working well.” 

Loki snorts again. “I really wonder why I was liking you that much.” He walks into the kitchen. 

“Eat something will you.” 

Loki sighs and does so. He chooses a box of cornflakes. Tony stretches on the sofa, finding the mathematical formulas and structures for his newest suit to be boring in comparison to the god in his kitchen. He puts the tablet aside and wanders to the kitchen. Loki’s sitting on the counter while eating the cornflakes. “What.” 

“You seriously don’t remember a thing? Can’t you.. you know..” He waves his hands around. “Bippety boppety?” 

“I don’t know. Well Odin’s dead now so I expect it to all be gone. Magic against magic is something powerful. I doubt that I’ll ever remember.” He drinks some tea he just made.

“Oh..” Tony looks seriously lost for a moment, biting his lower lip. He then notices the cup in Loki’s hands and chuckles. “Of course you pick the most poncey drink out of my kitchen. If you’d be a human you’d be so British.” 

Loki looks at him. ”What’s my favourite tea..” 

Tony snorts. “Herbal of course.” He snaps his mouth shut and frowns. “How did I know that?” 

Loki’s very surprised. “Hm.” He sees something shining on the floor in the living room. “What’s that?” He nods at it. 

Tony goes there to pick it up. It’s the photo booth picture of them which was in the box of Loki's letters. “Oh… That’s the picture.” He hands it over to Loki, not looking at him. 

Loki stares at it, not believing it quite much. “That’s.. how..” He frowns at Tony, feeling weird about how close they look on the pictures. 

Tony shrugs, looking closely at him. “No idea. Well. I do have snippets of memories..” 

Loki feels his throat getting a bit dry. He swallows with difficulty. “Did you let me sleep over a lot?” He puts the picture down. 

Tony nods. “You lived here, I think.” He frowns. “Pretty sure.” He swallows another mouthful of alcohol, needing the burn and the weight of it to settle him down. 

Loki gets off the counter a bit too quickly for his legs to follow and trips, bumping into Tony. He stares at him. Tony licks his lips, staring back and seeing traces of the youthful face from his memories in Loki, who clears his throat and leans back, being very silent. “So uhm.. If Thor comes around.. Just be as innocent as possible..” The touching made them both feel oddly good. Their bodies ache for more contact. 

Tony nods dumbly. “I’m good at that. Don’t you see the halo above my gorgeous head?” 

Loki snorts but smiles a bit. “Ok.. where’s my bedroom?” 

“I’ll show you.” Tony shows him a room which isn’t far away from the living room. There’s a big bed with lots of blankets. “Will this do? Oh prince?” 

“Certainly.” Loki gets out of his clothes, just leaving his boxers on and then slides under the blankets. 

Tony awkwardly goes to his own room. He stares at the ceiling until he falls into a restless sleep. Loki doesn’t sleep very deeply either, even though he’s so comfortable. His body is still aching for contact, worse than before. He curses and gets to Tony’s room which he’s been looking for for half an hour. He knocks but doesn’t hear any response so he just walks in. Tony groans a little. His body is instinctively yearning for Loki. Loki shakes him a bit, causing Tony to jerk awake. “What?!” 

Loki stares at him with wide eyes. “Ehm I’m just going to.. sleep here. I have the feeling I need to..” He grumbles a bit and gets under Tony’s sheets. 

“Euhm okay?” He stares at Loki sleepily. His hair is fluffed up in all directions. 

Loki turns his back to him, staring at the wall. Tony dozes off quickly, inching closer to Loki until he’s against him. Loki hasn’t been near anyone like this in such a long time. He freezes a bit the first seconds Tony got against him but then relaxes, as it makes him feel good. He turns around and wraps his arms around Tony just before he falls asleep too.


	9. The theme park.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Loki out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you readers: Would you like this fanfic to contain smut or not?   
> It's always in the roleplays my girlfriend and I do but I was just wondering what you guys prefer. ^^
> 
> FYI we didn't get to any point yet where they did anything like it. ;)

Tony gets up bright and early, full of energy. He jumps out of bed and gets on some clothes immediately. He has been thinking of ways to make Loki remember something. He smirks down at the god who’s still sleeping. “Hey reindeergames, get up!” 

Loki heard him but is way too comfortable in the big bed. He just rolls over once and grumbles. “No..” 

Tony rolls his eyes and grabs a pillow, throwing it at him. “Up! I wanna get breakfast at McDonalds. Hmm.. Mcmuffins.” He licks his lips while thinking about the muffins. 

Loki glares at him and throws the pillow back before hiding under the blankets again. “Go alone.” 

“Nope. I’m not letting you out of my sight. Tell me, is your magic back yet?” He jumps onto the bed, bouncing up and down in an obnoxious manner. 

Loki groans loudly and shoots up, grabbing one of Tony’s legs harshly so he falls down and stops the jumping. “No it is NOT. Which is WHY I wish to rest!” 

Tony rolls away and pulls the blankets off of Loki. “Even better, then I don’t need to handcuff you to me at the amusement park.” He pushes at the grumpy god with his feet. “Uuuuuup!” 

Loki gets out of bed angrily and hits him in the face. “Stop annoying me! Fine! I’ll come with you to whatever it is you just said.” He growls and stomps off to the bathroom to wash up, then searching for appropriate clothes. He doesn’t really find any. 

Tony’s sitting on the bed, sulking a bit and tapping on one of his tablets. He looks up when Loki enters the room again, who’s wearing a shirt and trousers which are too short. “I should put you in a clown’s costume, wouldn’t be much different from what you’re wearing now. I have one lying around you know, courtesy of Clint and too many tequila bottles.” He snorts and points at a drawer with clothes in, which are a bit too big for himself. 

Loki ends up putting on some dark jeans and a plain black T-shirt. He looks at Tony. “Any shoes my size?” 

“We’ll pick up a pair on the way.” He gets up and makes his way into one of his many garages, opening the door of the car for Loki with a flourish and a low bow. “After you milady.” 

Loki looks at him with a face which screams ‘no’ and gets in. He steals a pair of sunglasses which were lying around and puts them on. His hair looks awfully fluffy and wavy. Tony notices it and wants to touch it but Loki leans back and puts it in a low ponytail, glaring a bit. Tony stays true to his word. The first thing they do is roll up in the drive through of a McDonalds, where he orders an awful lot of food. Tony chatters about which fast food restaurants are the best and why, the whole way through. When they’re back on the road again Loki starts enjoying himself a bit, eating muffins and sipping from a milkshake. He listens to Tony’s blabbering about all sorts of random things, even though he’s not that interested. “Where are we going again?” 

“Shoe store, then I’ll show you the wonders of the earth. The most maaagical place.” He grins. Loki looks like he already forgot about the shoes, just nodding. They soon get to a shoe shop, buying a nice leather pair for the still tired and grumpy looking god. The next stop is at the entrance of an amusement park. Tony gets out of the car while putting sunglasses on. He looks excited and grins at Loki who gets out as well. 

Loki feels cringy when seeing all the mortals and sticks to Tony’s side. “There are too many mortals here.” 

Tony chuckles. “It’s an amusement park, no one’s going to pay much attention to us.” He starts pulling Loki inside, flashing something to an entrance guard who lets them in without any fuss or a ticket. “So what first? Fast, throwing up levels of fast or fainting fast?” 

Loki’s a bit weirded out by everything he’s seeing when he looks around. “Ehhm.. I am wondering. You have a suit, in which you fly around and do more things with than you can do here in these.. attractions. Why take me here.” He raises an eyebrow. “Or did you take me here in the past?” 

Tony nods. “I did. And don’t ruin the fun, the suit is epic, sure.. nothing can top it. But I can’t really throw my hands in the air and go along for a ride in it now can I?” He grabs Loki’s sleeve and pulls him towards a really tall, dangerous looking roller coaster. 

Loki looks bored and puts his sunglasses off, shoving them in his T-shirt pocket. He looks at the waiting line. “I am not going to stand there.” 

Tony rolls his eyes and pulls him to the front of the line, showing a worker his pass again. Soon they’re seated in the front. The safety bars go down to keep them in place. Tony’s eyes are shimmering excitedly. “This was my favourite when I was small.” Loki looks a bit curious, just staring around as the workers check the safety bars on everyone. The ride starts with a jerk forward, moving slowly but steadily into a dark tunnel, then suddenly goes up steeply. When they get out of the tunnel they’re up really high, having a view on the whole park. Suddenly the carriage drops very fast and smoothly, looping multiple times. Tony shrieks happily with the other passengers. Loki holds onto the bars tightly with his eyes wide during the first loop. He started smiling a bit during the other loops, feeling his stomach tingling. 

When it’s over he grabs Tony’s arm and pulls him back into the seat. “One more time.” 

Tony laughs and stays seated. He grins at Loki’s expression. “Liked it hm? Didn’t hear you scream though, figures you’re not a screamer.” 

“Screaming’s for weaklings.” He chuckles, looking excited now. They end up going three more times before Loki asks what’s more to do in the park. 

Tony grins. “Alooooot.” He shows him all different sorts of rides, delighted when shoving him into rotating teacups and watching him turn white because of the spinning, and seeing him groan at his drenched clothes after going on the log boat river. Loki disliked the teacups a lot and hits him on the head for it, but feels fine again when eating some ice cream. He sits down on some grass, feeling rather relaxed and good. It probably has to do with the closeness, he thinks. Tony sits down next to him and sucks his popsicle, finding it odd how at ease he feels in this moment next to the murdering trickster. He looks at him. “Still unhappy you didn’t manage to enslave humanity? Or would you have had us build a theme park in your name?” 

Loki chuckles. “About that… I don’t really want to think about it.” 

Tony cocks his head. “Really? Hm. Alright then. I will have to be the one to create my own theme park. How about.. Iron Man World!” 

Loki blinks at him. “No, that sounds pretty lame.” He suddenly hears a child cry really loudly and looks up, noticing a little boy looking alone and lost. He frowns and gets up, walking up to the child and kneels down to ask what’s wrong. He ends up taking the kid to the closest security staff so they can bring him back to his parents. He then comes back to sit down again next to Tony who watched the whole encounter. 

Tony looks at Loki with a bit of an unbelieving gaze. “You’re good with kids?” 

“I have and had kids, so yes?” He blinks. 

“Seriously? I thought those were myths or badly edited Wikipedia pages or whatever.” 

“No, all true.” 

Tony is freaked out once more and asks him thousands of questions all day about how the hell he ended up giving birth to an eight legged horse and having other monstrous kids etc etc. Next to the awkward questions the day goes pretty well. Loki’s being quite social towards Tony. On the way back to the tower Tony puts the music volume up and sings along loudly, making Loki giggle a bit. “We should listen to Nicki Minaj! I bet you’d rock out to her.” He chuckles and goes way over the speed limit, opening some windows. 

Loki lets his hair loose. It falls nicely over his shoulders, which is weird after a day of theme park. “Who is this Nicki.” 

Tony wiggles his eyebrows and puts up ‘Anaconda’. He sings along again, loudly and horribly. 

Loki looks horrified. “What in the name of..” He changes the song to something rock. “Way better.” 

Tony pouts and complains about the lack of big snakes in rock music the whole way back.


	10. Still nothing to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki still hasn't gotten any memory back and he starts to get annoyed by being locked up in the tower.

Tony and Loki got back to the tower in a good mood, plopping down on one of the couches together. 

Tony’s stomach is rumbling. He looks at Loki. “Soooo.. pizza?” 

Loki stretches and yawns. “That’s fine. Ah by the way, Thor can’t simply barge in, can he?” 

Tony shakes his head. “Not on this floor. This is my personal favourite, therefore mine. JARVIS keeps out everyone pretty well, aside from the terrifying duo.” 

“Hm?” Loki frowns. 

Tony snorts. “Clint and Tasha. They managed to get in here a few times without invitation. I saw Clint scaling the wall outside once to get into an open window.” 

Loki smirks. “Ah yes, Clint. How he would love to make me into a pincushion with his arrows.” 

Tony coughs, his mind providing other ways in which Loki can be turned into a ‘pincushion’. “Ahah. Yes well..” He grabs a water bottle, drinking it down while trying to get his mind away from Loki being penetrated by things. 

Loki clears his throat and sits up better, looking serious all of the sudden. “I still can’t remember anything.” 

Tony looks a little disappointed. “Ah.. Well, no matter.” He shrugs. “Not like I can use magic on you to get it back.” 

Loki has the urge to hug him but doesn’t. “Is there something special you remember?” 

“Like what?” Tony frowns. 

“Well you have the memories, I don't.” He shifts a bit in the couch, feeling tense. “Did we perhaps ever kiss?” 

Tony blinks. “Errr no. And before you ask, no I never molested you.” 

Loki relaxes again. “Alright..” 

There’s an awkward silence. 

“I’m leaving to Asgard again in a few days.” Loki says.

Tony arches an eyebrow. “What? Do you have a death wish?” 

“No one knows the pathways but me. And my destination is Alfheim. I’ll just go via Asgard.” 

“Oookay. To do what exactly? You know you’re a prisoner in my tower, right?” Tony smirks. 

“To enjoy freedom.” Loki doesn’t really see any point in staying here. He’s convinced the bond will wear off and that he can pull through it if it’s being a pain. He takes off his shirt because he feels too warm. He still looks too skinny. 

Tony grumbles. “Well, princess. You’re locked in my dungeon and I don’t really feel like letting you go.” He stares at Loki’s chest. “Also, you need to eat more junk food. I could put you in a printer at the moment.” 

Loki stares at Tony, agitated. “You will let me go. I’m not causing any problems now and I won’t do so in the future.” He grabs Tony by his shirt, not roughly but still a bit tightly. “I WILL become a problem to you if you choose to keep me here though.” 

Tony licks his lips and narrows his eyes. “Excuse me for not really believing you. Especially since last time you were unattended when you killed a king.” He grabs hold of Loki’s wrist, trying to force him to let go. 

“You know I had reasons enough to do so. He also tinkered with YOUR mind remember?” 

Tony grits his teeth, pushing at Loki’s chest while glaring. “And I wasn’t a fan of that, but neither am I a fan of murder. Now let go before I force you to.” 

“Want me to sum up all the reasons I had for killing him?” He stands up and pulls Tony to his feet, holding his shirt more tightly. “He was old anyways.” 

Tony swallows and kicks him in the knees, then takes a step backwards when Loki let go of him. “I know a lot of your reasons, and yes, it’s bad. But you didn’t stop to think what Thor is probably feeling right now so.. 

“I don’t care about Thor. He never even visited me when I was locked up! Only when he and the others needed me to fight the dark elves. ” He glares. “And I wasn’t even allowed to go to my mother’s funeral. If I was there before they came to me for help I could’ve prevented her death.” He snorts. “Really. Odin was going to die soon. Don’t worry about poor Thor." He pauses. "Ah, and wouldn’t it be better if they wouldn’t find me here? Because believe me, Thor will lock you up as soon as he thinks of you as my murder accomplice.” 

Tony looks pissed off now, his hands balling into fists. “Why don’t you bring that face over here. I suddenly feel like punching something.” He hadn’t thought yet about all the ramifications of letting Loki escape. The doorbell breaks the tense mood between them and Tony gets down to get the pizza. 

Loki sits down, feeling horribly frustrated. He’d love to beat Tony up but is no match for him at the moment. Tony looks grumpy as he pays the teenager, tipping him generously as he always does. He hauls the pizzas upstairs and puts them down in front of Loki without a word, then goes and gets a bottle of whiskey, popping it open and drinking straight from the bottle. Loki just ignores him while eating, but then spots the photo booth picture again, which is lying under the first glass layer of the table. He picks it up and snorts. “Do you still need this?” 

Tony stomps over and holds out his hand. “Yeah, give it.” 

“Why is it so important to you, feeling so sentimental about me?” He doesn’t give it to him, causing Tony to look frustrated. 

“It makes me remember.” He comes closer, leaning over to grab it. 

“You care way too much about all this. I’m leaving. The end.” He lets Tony take it. 

Tony chews the inside of his cheek, putting the picture in his pocket. He grabs the pizza slice Loki was holding and holds it behind his own back childishly. “No you’re not.” 

Loki rolls his eyes and just picks a new one. “Stark, I will. Live with it.” 

Tony bites down on the stolen pizza slice viciously, turning around and stomping off again. He gets into one of his labs and loudly tells JARVIS to make sure their ‘guest’ doesn’t go anywhere. 

Loki avoids Tony the next days. He only gets out of his room to pick up food and to shower. He also locked his door with the first magic he got back. What is more hard to ignore is his need to be close to Tony, but he manages. Tony doesn’t try to break into Loki’s room, but tries to calm his mind with the internet and booze, and fails. His mind always wanders to the cuter younger Loki who seems to be so long gone. 

 

 

Soon two weeks have passed. Loki’s been saving up his magic and eating better. He doesn’t think of Tony in any cute way. He appreciated his help and all but just wants to be alone and leave. He started to make plans to escape JARVIS’ watch, spying on Tony’s routines. 

Exactly three weeks since the quarrel, Loki’s suddenly gone. He’s teleported off of the tower after having gotten to the roof, where there aren’t any magic-restricting walls. JARVIS did follow Loki going up the stairs of course, but Tony didn’t notice a thing since he was knocked out by alcohol that night. From the moment Loki leaves Midgard Tony gets woken up by a sting in his chest. The sting then changes into the pulling-sensation again which he’s been having since they didn't talk anymore. Tony groans and is too hungover to think about it, just resting his head again, ignoring JARVIS’ information about Loki for now.


	11. Alfheim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to one of his favourite spots, in Alfheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be startled by the sudden edited archive warnings! ;D

The next morning Tony wakes up groggily. JARVIS tells him the information about Loki again when sensing he’s awake. He explains Loki basically just walked to the roof and then disappeared. Tony groans and orders JARVIS to get one of his suits ready while he walks to the bathroom. When ready he flies over the city looking for any signs of Loki, but the god’s nowhere to be found. He’s already gotten through the secret pathway to Asgard. Tony gives up after hours of flying and goes home. The feeling of missing him doesn’t stop squeezing in his chest the next hours. He locks himself up in his lab and attempts to forget about the world again by working on his latest projects. When Loki got into Asgard he got a sharp sting in his chest as well. He decided to ignore it and noticed that there are things being done in Asgard that have to do with magic fields. He thinks they’re probably to prevent magic from being used inside certain places and that it has to do with his escape and the death of Odin. He didn’t get too close to the centre though. He didn’t get through the pathway to visit Asgard after all, but to get to Alfheim, where he is now. He used a second secret pathway to get there. 

Alfheim is a realm full of forests and brightness and is home to lots of different sorts of elves. Loki always loved this realm for its wonderfully enchanted places. It was a great place to practice his magic at. He’s currently walking towards one of his secret hideouts where he used to stay at for weeks on end during warm times. He stops at the foot of a giant tree in the forest after hours of walking. He looks up and climbs up until he reaches a small hut which seems to be still in good condition. He enters and sits down on the bed in the small room, letting out a happy sigh at being at one of his most favourite places again. He looks around to check the hut and suddenly sees a box in one of the corners. He frowns and stands up, grabs it and sits back down with it on his lap. He opens it and by surprise finds the letters Tony has sent him, all of them. He sighs and rolls his eyes, putting the box aside. He doesn’t feel like reading all of those now. He spends the evening resting while listening to all the sounds of nature. 

The next morning he can’t help but read the letters since he got the squeezing feeling in his chest again. He feels his chest warming up slightly while going through them. Tony has written the sweetest and funniest letters to him. He likes these in particular.

 

Dear Lokes

I know Obi threw you out of the mansion the previous week, but don’t worry.  
I’ve arranged a perfect set of rooms he’s not going to bother looking for. I hope you’re successful at finding those plants you needed for your latest potion. I’ve been working on turning our toaster into a toaster that speaks….though so far it’s only cursing when the toast pops out. And when you come back, leave that sticky stuff out of your hair. It makes you look like a grumpy hedgehog. 

Please come by soon, 

Your favorite Midgardian genius, Tony.

 

Dear Royal pain in my ass

The books you gifted me are nonsense. What is all of this about a giant magical tree connecting all worlds. Sounds a little too much like a Christmas tree to me. And no, I’ve not been reading them upside down again before you ask. Things are so boring around here. I’ve caused four explosions and seven things to melt so far, including the toaster, which went up in flames screeching ‘fuck you’ through the mansion. I also found the little surprise you left me. Really? Those gnomes have been terrorizing our gardeners, and one of them keeps stealing my socks. I called that one Charles. You can’t have him back. 

Signed (with lotsa prank superiority),

The one who’ll make your life a living prank hell, Tony. 

 

Dear Lovely Loki

Your father sounds like a jackass. I hope you stop being grounded soon. I’m really curious about the gardens at your palace. It must be amazing to have so much space to do your magic in. Here things are more or less normal. We don’t have a toaster anymore, Obi refuses to buy a new one since he thinks I’ll just blow that one up as well. I would never dare of course.  
Charles is friendly, but a little ugly. See the picture I’ve attached to this letter. With the tiny black wig it looks remarkably like one magician prince I know hm? Sneak out as fast as you can and get your royal butt over here, since there are experiments to be done. 

Missing my favorite hedgehog,

Tony.

 

The more letters Loki reads the more he starts feeling bad for leaving. He still claims to be uninterested though. He’s probably the most stubborn dick in the whole universe.  
In the meantime Tony starts feeling ill. Pepper starts noticing his little bit of activity next to working in the lab and tries to get him out to see a doctor. He refuses however. He starts having bags under his eyes and doesn’t even bother to shave. He just keeps on sketching and sketching with the music volume on max. After a week even good old Steve tries to talk him into seeing a doctor. Tony’s response is to take a few painkillers, wash it down with vodka and take his tinkering somewhere else where Steve or Pepper can’t bother him. The chest pains get so terrible he starts getting panic attacks at certain times, unlike Loki who isn’t a mortal. 

Loki doesn’t have that many problems, only feeling the strong pulling sensation. He starts being annoyed at that. His attention also gets drawn to the box with letters constantly, so he throws it into the air, letters falling all over the floor of the little hut. He heard a little thump while having thrown it and frowns, checking the floor. He finds a little heart shaped metal object. He gets a sharp pain in his head when he picks it up, seeing a younger Tony giving it to him shyly in his mind. It’s the first memory he got and he’s rather blown away by it. He carefully puts all the letters back in the box and feels emotional about the heart and the cute looking Tony. 

He decides to go to sleep and subconsciously tries to find back more memories.

Tony’s feeling more and more ill, collapsing at a week and a half time after Loki’s departure. JARVIS alerts Pepper immediately. Tony appears to have lost conscience. Pepper and others rush him to the hospital wing of the tower where doctors take care of him quickly. They say it’s not going well with him. He’s fallen into a coma and needs to be watched 24/7 since his heart could give up anytime.


	12. Guilt feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides whether to go back to Tony or not.

Loki has felt what suddenly happened to Tony. He got a terrible head and chest ache which he can’t ignore. Even though he didn’t get any other memories back next to the one about the metal heart, he started travelling back to Midgard with the kind letters of Tony on his mind. He does care about him. 

When he finally gets back to the tower he turns invisible and breaks in, sneaking past some doctors. Somehow he knows he’s at the hospital floor. He peeks into several rooms and finally reaches Tony’s. The poor man is hooked onto loads of medical machines and looks way too pale. The heart monitor is beeping steadily. Loki stares at him and starts feeling quite guilty. He sits down on the bed which is not that small and turns visible. There are no cameras in the room luckily because it’s not needed with all the devices that keep track of anything happening in Tony’s body. Tony’s goatee has grown wild, causing Loki to smirk a small bit, but it quickly disappears when thinking of what actually happened to him. 

Tony stirs and groans, feeling Loki’s presence. Loki places a hand on one of Tony’s. Warm feelings start flooding through both of them. The pain in Tony’s body also starts to leave. He opens his eyes, blinking blearily. Loki’s looking at him, rubbing his hand a bit absentmindedly. Tony looks rather shocked to see him here. “Errr.. is this a nightmare?” 

Loki shakes his head. “No..” He clears his throat. “Don’t move.” He lies down next to him and gets under the blanket too, so he’s against him. He’s lying on his side with one hand on Tony’s chest. 

Tony grabs onto him and notices the pain is nearly entirely gone. “What the fuck is happening..” 

Loki casts an illusion around them so when someone walks in, they only see Tony. He then carefully wraps his arms around him. He’s thinking of the young genius again. “Ehm.. My apologies.. I didn’t know you’d get so ill..” 

Tony frowns. “Aha I was right, didn’t overwork myself.” He grumbles. “Stupid Steve and..” 

Loki’s stroking Tony’s hair, but isn’t realizing he’s doing it. “I.. found a box, with all the letters from you…” 

Tony closes his eyes and relishes in the attention he’s getting. “Hm? Oh.. I hope I didn’t sound like an idiot in them.” 

“Sometimes. But I enjoyed reading them. They were.. sweet. It’s ALSO nice to know that you DO like magic.” He grins. 

Tony narrows his eyes. “What? Okay no, that’s not me.” 

“Yes it is. I have the proof. I took the box with me. Oh and..” He keeps on stroking his hair. “You gave me a heart made out of some sort of metal.” He clears his throat again, not mentioning that he kissed Tony’s cheek after having gotten it. 

Tony groans. “I was young and stupid back then, now I know magic sucks. And I wouldn’t make hearts made out of metal anymore.” 

Loki snorts and kisses his forehead. He freezes and acts like it didn’t happen. 

Tony just blinks and looks questioningly at him. “Hm.. So, you’re staying now, right? Until we can figure this out?” 

Loki avoids his eyes. “Yes.. Now.. go back to sleep.. It’s night still.” 

“Mmmfine…” He lets himself be captured in Loki’s arms more and falls asleep again rather quickly. 

Loki, on the other hand, can’t. His mind is too busy with the letters and one memory. So he lies there being Tony’s cocoon until morning.

 

Tony wakes up feeling good and well rested. He stretches a bit and looks down at Loki, who’s firmly wrapped in his arms. Apparently they switched positions during the night. He huffs and then smiles a tiny bit before letting go and rolling to the other side, wishing to avoid awkward confrontations so early in the morning. Loki murmurs some things and wakes up when he felt Tony roll away. He sits up slowly and stretches his arms, yawning. 

Tony looks at him. “Morning sunshine.. Coffee? I want coffee..” 

Loki nods and gets out of bed. The illusion he cast the night before is still there. “Are you feeling alright? I mean, well enough to get up?” 

Tony pulls a face, grumbling a bit. “I’m not made of glass.” He gets some needles out of his arms and detaches the medical machines from himself before getting up. He wants to pull on some normal clothes since he’s only wearing this hospital shirt which shows his naked butt. Loki ends the illusion and turns invisible. Tony frowns. “What the..” 

“Doctors might enter anytime since you detached those machines from yourself. I’m just taking precautions. I’m behind you.” Loki looks at Tony’s naked butt, licking his lips. It’s probably the prettiest butt he’s ever seen. 

“Alright then, huh.” Tony seems to be thinking, processing what all happened in the past weeks and yesterday. 

Loki puts a hand on his shoulder. “Go take a bath and then pull on some fresh clothes, I’ll take care of the coffee.” 

Tony nods. “Fine. It better not be starbucks though. I could crap it a cup and it would be better coffee than that.” Loki chuckles at his comment but gets silent when doctors rush in looking totally panicked. Pepper’s at work at the moment so she didn’t show up just yet. Tony explains he’s okay and Loki slips out to make some coffee, fresh coffee with some coffee beans he found in the huge kitchen. He has warm feelings in his chest from all the cuddling the night before. He’s happy he returned. 

Tony’s finally gotten to the bathroom after the doctors checking him and is now taking a shower. He's already shaved his goatee in right shape again. There’s a knock on the door. He steps out of the shower quickly and wraps a towel around his waist. “Yeah?” Loki enters and closes the door behind him, holding a plate with pancakes and coffee. Tony dries his chest and back off and puts on a T-shirt, sniffing the air. “Pancakes?! God I think I’m going to orgasm.” 

Loki smirks and puts them down on a chair somewhere. “I felt like making those, you’re welcome.” 

Suddenly there’s loud knocking on the door, Pepper’s voice sounding as she opens it hastily. “Tony?!” Loki didn’t find the time to react quickly and stands there awkwardly. Pepper stares at them wide eyed, pretty much recognizing the god of mischief. 

Loki just stares back as Tony waves his arms around and hugs her. “It’s not what you think Pep! Well unless, you thought pancakes… then it’s exactly what you think.” 

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Loki slowly walks past them and out of the bathroom. Pepper’s eyes followed Loki wide eyed still, then they flew to Tony. She’s absolutely shocked but also so happy he looks alive again. “Explain?!” She hugs him tightly. 

“Erm.. We know each other from another life, and are reconnecting again? I kiiinda broke him out of jail. But it’s all safe and sound, I promise.” 

She looks at him, absolutely speechless. “Wha.. You. You were in a coma! And wait WHAT? You helped a criminal out of jail?” 

“Noooo.. Well.. The coma thing is explained by the fact that he needs to be close to me? I dunno how it works okay. It’s ‘magic’…” 

She lets out a deep sigh and lets go of him. “Can you please, please, lock him up in one of those cells here. It’s freaking me OUT. She sniffs a little and hugs him again. “I’m so happy you’re okay though..” 

Tony groans. “Peeeep.. I can’t lock him up this deep down under the tower or I’ll probably faint again. You don’t want to see that right?” He turns his puppy eyes on her. 

“Do I have to believe that or is this something.. Screwed up again..” She swallows. “And is he still as dangerous?” 

“Dangerous? Nahwwww, more like a kitten!” 

“.. Don’t do anything stupid, please..” 

Loki’s been just outside the bathroom listening to everything. Pepper keeps on rambling on about Tony’s health and security stuff. Tony nods and hums at the appropriate moments, zoning out a little when thinking longingly of the uneaten pancakes. Pepper drags Tony to the hospital floor again for a second check while in the meantime Loki’s heating up Tony’s pancakes again, waiting in the living room. 

 

Tony enters barefoot a bit later, letting out a filthy moan. He has taken on a pair of trousers by now. “Feed the scientiiiist!” Loki points at the pancakes on the table, looking quiet and very calm. 

Tony sits down next to him and starts eating hungrily, letting out a pleased noise which makes Loki giggle a slight bit. He suddenly takes a box out of nowhere, the box with Tony’s letters in. “So, Like I said, I brought your letters.” 

Tony finishes his plate quickly and then pulls the box towards himself, opening it and rifling through the letters. “Huh.. Damn I was a bad writer, hah.” 

“I do find them really amusing and kind.” He smiles and clears his throat. “You looked cute.” 

“Looked?” Tony’s eyes widen. “Are you saying you remember?” There’s still some chocolate sauce smeared on his lips from eating the pancakes. 

“I told you yesterday night but well.” Loki nods. “Not much though. I only remember you giving me, this.” He ruffles in the box and takes out the little metal heart from the bottom Tony made. “I.. kissed your cheek when you gave it to me.” 

“Did you now?” Tony grins. “Maybe I should give you a kiss to jog your memory more..” 

Loki scoots away from him. “No erm I’m fine.” He takes a pancake from his own plate which is still full, taking a bite. “It’s already good enough I chose to come back. I could’ve lived with the sensations in my chest, you know.” 

Tony narrows his eyes. “So you really could have just let me die? Just like that?” 

“I had no idea it would kill you.” He sips from his coffee. “But no, I wouldn’t want to let you die. That’s why I’m back.” He sighs lightly. 

Tony snorts. “Hell yeah you don’t wanna let the dude die who busted you out of jail.” He grabs Loki and kisses his cheek with a loud smacking sounds, covering his cheek in chocolate. 

Loki froze and now wipes it off. “Argh don’t do that…” He puts the letters and heart back in the box, holding one letter still, staring at it absentmindedly. 

Tony chuckles and reads it over Loki’s shoulder, scooting very close. It’s one of the cute letters in which Tony complimented Loki. 

Loki looks at Tony a bit confused and then puts it back in the box quickly. He clears his throat again. “Charmer..” 

“Me? Always baby..” He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks. “Born with it I guess. By the way did you really cook these pancakes yourself?” 

Loki nods. “I found the ingredients. Pepper stocked the whole kitchen I think.” 

“ Wow, somehow you and cooking doesn’t really go well in my mind.” 

“Why not?” He sips from his coffee again. 

“Well, I dunno. You were raised a prince weren’t you? I mean, I wasn’t and I still can’t make an omelette to save my fucking life.” 

Loki laughs. “I read a lot, remember? So when I was utterly bored, I read cooking books or other less important books which I found.” 

“Seriously? That’s like reading the newspaper.. Boooooring.” He gets up. “Well uh, I’ll be in my lab if you need me. … Wanna come with me to see things blow up in my face?” 

Loki’s face brightens up a whole lot all of the sudden. “Maybe, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for letting Tony insult starbucks xD I honestly love it but my girlfriend who plays Tony does not :'D


	13. Experimenting together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony bond a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some crappy art of the end of chapter 12. You can find it on my tumblr if you want to have a look. :) 
> 
> tesseractglowac.tumblr.com

Tony took Loki to the lab and explained to him that he’s trying to make something stronger or at least as strong as vibranium. 

Loki’s interested. “Trying to make it yourself, nice.” 

Tony nods but frowns. “I seem to be missing a few particles though.. And nothing seems to supplement the formula I’ve already come up with.” 

“Let me see.” Tony gives loads of papers to Loki, who reads it all over for some ten minutes. “Hmm I think I could help.” 

“You could? Oh don’t tell me, magic…” 

“That, for one time. But I’m not sure if it’d last. I know some materials on Vanaheim which could do the trick though.” 

“Vanaheim?” Tony stares at Loki, intrigued. “So, you can just go pick some up?” 

Loki shakes his head. “No, I’m pretty much being looked for everywhere. The people on those realms are quick at communicating such things.” 

“Uhuh, but you can hide yourself right.” 

“It’s complicated. Invisibility is something you do when you can concentrate on it or don’t do much next to sitting or so. Fighting and invisibility is not a good match, nor is invisibility plus getting certain materials out of the ground.” 

“Oh..” Tony sulks a little. “Ugh you being a fugitive is seriously annoying. How the hell am I going to be able to use as a wing man at parties now.” 

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

Tony pouts. “Not even a set of twins? You could keep one for yourself if you like.” 

“No thank you.” Loki hums and stares at the papers again. “Let’s try with magic anyways. I can try to let it take the form of different sorts of materials and see.” 

“Fine. Though it better be stable enough. I wanna make a suit from it damnit.” 

“Warn me when you need me for that part alright? I feel like going out to shop for food and such. There are ingredients for dinner I want which aren’t in the kitchen yet.” 

Tony just hums, already distracted with scribbling in thin air. “Yeah yeah.” 

 

Loki goes shopping for a few hours and returns to the lab afterwards, chuckling a bit at seeing Tony cursing up a storm and covered in dark smudges. His goatee is even singed. He’s glaring at his last mistake. 

Loki gets in sight, smiling. “Awww I missed the show.” 

Tony growls at him. “Shut up, ugh. Please tell me I didn’t lose my eyebrows this time.” 

“You didn’t” He laughs a bit at the thought and goes take a look at what Tony’s been doing. After discussing the problems together they start on it together. Loki’s magic is a great help for keeping things in place and stabilizing everything. It goes a bit slower than thought since the process of turning the magic in something usable is quite complicated. After hours the material starts to get the shape of a shield identical to Steve’s. 

It’s night when they’re done. Tony looks like an excited kid, a smile stretching his lips. “Oh my.. YEEEEESSSSS!” He picks the shield up gingerly and studies it for the fifth time. 

Loki suddenly takes a gun and shoots at it. There’s not a scratch. “Hm any bigger weapons?” 

Tony’s so relieved it didn’t budge a small bit at the shot and nods excitedly, running to another room which is for testing weapons. Loki’s eyes are sparkling as he gets to use all sorts of big weapons on it. The shield stays like new even after the whole session. 

Loki grins. “I guess it worked.” 

Tony jumps a little, then jumps on the god from the front, wrapping his arms around his neck. “We are AMAZING!” 

Loki hums and holds him a bit. “Oh yes I am, thank you.” He smirks. “Mno.. I admire your genius.” 

Tony places a kiss on Loki’s lips on a whim, then lets go, walking to the lab again while doing a victory dance, shaking his butt. “HAH! Take that capsicle shield!” 

Loki just stands there like he’s glued to the floor. He blinks and licks his lips once. A happy tingle popped up in both their chests. Loki also got a memory back again, one which is very close to what they all just did, experimenting together and making stuff. The last bit of the memory is also Tony jumping into his arms and cuddling him. Loki smiles to himself, dreaming away a bit. 

Tony pops his head back into the testing room, grinning at him. “Soooo… Think we can make a suit like this?” 

Loki looks up. “I think so. Sorry I just erm. We used to do this too back in the past.” He coughs lightly and walks out, feeling a bit awkward. 

Tony frowns, then follows. “Another memory? That’s great!” 

“Yes it’s just weird to get those back.. And warn me next time, for the kiss.” He goes to the kitchen to make dinner, even though it’s nearly midnight. The happy tingle is lingering.

Tony clears his throat. “Oh yeah, sorry. I just get excited sometimes. Aaaanyways, what’re you going to cook?” 

Loki’s smiling a bit again. “Curry and rice.” 

Tony watches him cook until he’s done, thinking he could maybe learn something else than science for half an hour. 

 

They’re having quite the relaxing dinner with wine. Tony tells Loki it’s very good and seems to be very happy to eat real dinner instead of junk food. He pours Loki a second glass of wine since he drank it quickly and chats on about the new suit he wants to make with him and how he wants to study his magic next. Loki’s not really fond of the thought of his magic being studied so he just tries to skip to another subject which is movies. 

 

He probably shouldn’t have done that, since he’s now in bed with Tony watching the most horrible comedies and horror movies after they both took a shower. Tony snorts and giggles through all of the movies, scooting closer to Loki bit by bit, making funny jokes about the content. 

Loki looks at him a lot, giggling with him. He lays an arm around his neck. 

Tony hums and leans into him. “I could do a way better job at acting.” 

Loki yawns. “Yeah right, in porn?” 

Tony pokes Loki’s cheek. “Hey! That’s only plan B, for when I somehow lose all my money.” 

Loki snorts and yawns again, lying down and pulling Tony with him. “I’m sleeping here, no questioning.” 

Tony chuckles. “How daaare you, I’m not that kind of girl.” 

Loki chuckles and can’t help but think of cute younger Tony now. He grabs him close, avoiding his eyes. “Hmm.. So.. erm, about the solution for the bond..” 

“Hmm?” Tony snuggles into him, yawning too. “Ah.. yeah that.. Well magic is your thing..” 

“The thing is, I’ll need to get inside the Royal library in Asgard.” Loki really gives in to the good happy feelings he gets from being close with him and closes his eyes. 

“Msooo I’m coming with you right?” 

“Not sure. They might also have started to put up some anti magic fields. I think I told you that already. Well, all depends on how smart Thor’s being.” He flicks the lights and the tv off. 

Tony snorts. “We’ll be fine.” He grins and closes his eyes too.” 

Loki just hums. “I’ll see what we can do..” He falls asleep quickly. 

Tony stays awake for a bit longer, daring to stroke Loki’s dark hair softly until he succumbs to sleep as well.


	14. Showering is more fun with two.

The next few days Tony and Loki work in the lab together on the new suit Tony designed. Tony also gets dragged off to boring events by Pepper because it’s apparently important he attends some once in a while. Loki also started planning things in his mind. Getting into Asgard unnoticed won’t be easy from now on. 

One evening Tony gets back after a long day of boring conversations. He’s groggy of tiredness and decides to take a long shower. He pulls his shirt off and gets into the bathroom. He freezes when he catches sight of Loki who’s occupying the shower which is surrounded by clear glass walls. Loki hasn’t noticed Tony entering since he’s turned to the wall. His hair looks very long, sticking to his back because of the water. He’s rubbing his chest with some soap. Tony swallows heavily, lowering his eyes to Loki’s butt and long legs. He’s happy he doesn’t look like a walking stick anymore. Loki turns around to grab some shampoo and startles when he notices Tony. He doesn’t turn his back to him again though. “Knocking, ever heard of it?” 

“Erm.. This is MY tower you know.” 

“Privacy.” Loki closes his eyes and rubs the shampoo into his hair. 

“Ah well yes. No privacy for snarky gods out here.” He stares at Loki’s cock, letting out a low silent groan. Loki has no need to hide his junk from him. He just washes out the shampoo and turns around again to grab the shower gel again to wash his legs. He bends over, causing Tony to stare even more. Tony steps closer to the shower with very dilated pupils. He hums as he steps out of his pants and shoves his boxers down. He opens the shower and steps in behind him. “Need any help?” 

Loki stands up and looks behind his shoulder at Tony, raising an eyebrow. “No. Or.. hm.. My back.” He gives Tony the soap. 

Tony grins and lets it slide over Loki’s back, rubbing it in soft, steady strokes. His hands wander down and rub just above his butt. 

Loki’s humming a bit, eyes closed. “Hmm.. Go up.. Shoulders..” 

Tony huffs but does so, massaging him. “Pushy pushy..” 

Loki rolls his neck, then his shoulders, which crack a bit. “Better, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Tony lets his hands slip down, grabbing the godly butt softly. 

Loki grabs Tony’s hands instantly after having turned around, glaring a bit. “Don’t.” 

Tony blinks innocently. “Hm? I didn’t do anything.” 

Loki spanks Tony hard, causing him to let out tiny aroused yelp. 

He glares back at him, cupping his own ass. “Hey! Off limits, blueberry fingers.” 

Loki snorts. “You grabbed mine, so.” He strokes his own hair behind his ears, like he always does. “Anyways.. What’d you do today?” He ignores Tony’s half hard cock. 

“Ah you know, being a good civilian, showing up at meetings to soothe the fear of me blowing up the city. I wonder why they keep thinking I’m going to do something awful. And don’t do your hair like that. It makes my fear of windows increase drastically.” 

Loki bursts out in laughter. Tony grumbles a little. “Now repay the favour and wash my back.” 

Loki giggles a bit still and smiles. He hasn’t laughed that hard in a while. He takes the soap and starts rubbing it on Tony’s chest, eyes locking with his. 

Tony still looks pouty but relaxes into Loki’s touch. “That’s right love, don’t miss a spot.” He smirks. 

Loki’s gaze wanders over his chest, down to his hips. He rubs just a teensy bit above them. Tony closes his eyes and ignores his own growing interest, focusing on the massaging. Loki turns him around and starts massaging his shoulders and back, going down to his hips again a bit later. 

Tony wiggles a little and lets out a sigh of contentment. “Hmm.. Can I hire you as a masseur?” 

“Maybe, if you return the favour every time.” He lets his hands slip even lower and touches his butt softly, then massages it too. He nibbles his lower lip. 

Tony groans and leans into his hands a little more. He’s always been sort of sensitive there but it’re Loki’s long fingers that make his cock harder rapidly. “Hmm what did I say about the butt?” 

Loki tries to tell himself he’s not interested in being very intimate with him but his own hardness proves wrong. He nips Tony’s neck once and then steps out of the shower, quickly wrapping a huge towel around himself before walking out of the bathroom, to his own bedroom. 

Tony sighs and stays in the warm shower. He leans against the wall and starts stroking himself off, thoughts all on Loki with his long legs and his soft touches. 

Loki gives in to his needs as well and masturbates on his bed while thinking off Tony’s horribly soft butt. 

Tony gets out of the shower when he’s done. He grabs a pair of soft comfortable trousers and tugs them on. Loki is hiding under the blankets while being naked and questioning himself about what just happened. Tony stretches and walks to Loki’s room barefoot, tapping the door before entering. Loki peeks and then disappears under the blankets again. He’s blushing a bit. Tony hums and then grins, throwing himself on top of the shy god, landing quite harshly. “Gotcha!” 

Loki is startled and glares at him after he popped his head out of the blankets. “Idiot..” 

Tony smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. “Can’t handle it?” 

Loki grumbles. “My poor dick.” He shifts a bit under Tony, who laughs. 

“Oh come on.. Don’t Asgardians have ‘mighty strong tools’?” 

“Pff..” He pushes Tony off of him and sits up. Luckily he cleaned himself and the bed with magic after his little bit of fun. 

Tony eyes Loki’s bare shoulders and collarbones. “So.. How are we going to deal with this.. Magic duct tape bond thing?” 

“I still need to think about it more. Heimdall will be watching as many places as possible. And as I said, counter-magic spells might be a problem in the palace.” 

Tony groans. “Whyyy. Can’t I just build something like a giant tent to hide us in? A moving tent.. An invisible, moving tent. Made without magic.” He snorts. 

Loki shrugs. “I know I’ll get to the library, getting out is the problem.” 

“Why?” He frowns. 

“They’ll have noticed someone entering, for sure.” 

Tony scoffs. “Why is magic such a pain in the ass.” He sighs and rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. 

“You should take one of your suits, that’s one thing.” 

Tony snorts. “Of course I am. Dear Jack Daniels do you think I’m an idiot?” 

“No.” He sighs. “But just saying, in case we get caught and all.” 

“Then we fight. Not a big problem with us two, right? But can I really not just ask your big brother?” 

Loki raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you think Thor would allow you to visit an ancient old library with all the information about the realms?” 

“Ermm maybe? If I ask nicely?” 

“Nope.” Loki starts staring at the ceiling too after lying down again. “Only you appearing there again will get you into trouble. Ah.. Maybe.. When you draw attention.. Hmm..” He’s thinking. “You should enter Asgard first, go talk to Thor and act as if nothing happened. You can figure out some excuse, you’re good at that. Of course he’ll start asking lots of things and Heimdall will appear, whiiiich gives me enough space and time to enter Asgard while they’re busy with you.” 

“Won’t he wonder how the hell I got there again?” 

“He knows you know the pathway. So that’s okay.” 

Tony nods. “That could work. Maybe I’ll ask some advice on something ‘alien’.” 

“Hmm good idea. Though try to be as innocent as possible about me. You don’t know I escaped and all. Maybe do admit you slipped in to give me food sometimes but that you didn’t return because I wasn’t accepting. Just think of it for a while. I can’t think of anything perfect at the moment.” 

“Myeah.” 

Loki rolls over onto his stomach. “We need some communication devices which work in Asgard and even manage to connect from Midgard to Asgard via the pathway. I need to know when it’s safe to enter or if you’re in trouble.” 

“So texting huh.. I can do that.” 

“Perfect.” Loki nuzzles one of the pillows he grabbed. “How far would you go in attacks.” 

Tony blinks at him. “What do you mean?” 

“Would you kill to help me out.” 

He stares at him. “I don’t kill people left and right Loki..” 

Loki just leaves the question be and hides his face in the pillow, scenting Tony on it a bit and smiles to himself unconsciously. He suddenly gets another memory back. One Tony remembers too. The one where Loki was crying because Tony got sent back to Midgard for good. Loki appeared to have kept one of Tony’s shirts which was left behind in his room. He slept in it for a long time. 

Tony sighs after a long pause. “I’ll protect you alright?” 

Loki moves closer and puts an arm around Tony, feeling horribly emotional, like he’s still in that memory. “Mhm. Okay.. Sorry, I erm, just remembered something.” 

“Like what?” 

“I kept one of your shirts when you were gone.” 

“Seriously?” Tony smiles and turns on his side, wrapping an arm around him too. “Aww you big softie.” 

“Shut up. I was missing you.” 

Tony melts a little inside. His stomach’s alight with butterflies. He kisses his cheek. “You better have. Who wouldn’t miss all of me.” 

Loki snorts and smirks. “Oh you..” 

Tony wiggles his eyebrows. “Oh meeee..” 

Loki kisses Tony’s cheek, causing the smaller genius to look so cute and happy. He snorts. “No I am not turning soft.” 

Tony chuckles. “I think you aaaaare. Soft served ice cream Loki.” He’s feeling playful so he leans in and nips Loki’s nose, also trying to tickle him. 

Loki grumbles a bit and rolls on top of him and hugs him very tightly, making sure he can’t move. 

Tony yelps and squirms, then settles for glowering at the way too strong god. “Using your height and strength as advantage is unfair.” He pouts. 

Loki chuckles but stops when Tony suddenly kisses him softly. He gives a small kiss back and blinks at him. “Ehm..” 

Tony clears his throat. “What? Can’t handle a little bit of honey?” 

Loki’s mind exploded again, causing him to just roll off of Tony and act like he’s tired. “I.. want to sleep..” 

Tony sits up and gets out of the bed. “Okidoki, I’ll be in my lab.” 

“No. Stay.” He pulls him back into the bed and flicks off the lights. He pulls him close and wraps his arms around him. 

Tony groans. “But I’ve got ideas.” 

Loki just flicks the lights back on again and lets go of him, then starts grabbing the blanket and a few pillows, carrying it all to the lab where he makes himself comfortable in a big chair. Tony follows and grants him a big smile, starting on the designs of the cell phone devices. 

Loki falls asleep rather quickly. 

Tony looks at him from time to time and ends up falling asleep on his desk when finishing the designs.


	15. Back to Asgard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony arrive in Asgard again, both doing their part of the plan.

Loki wakes up in the late morning and gets up to make some breakfast and coffee for the genius and himself. He puts it on the desk where Tony’s sleeping on. Tony stirs. His nose twitches and his eyes open blearily. “Coffee..” 

Loki smiles. “Morning there genius.” 

Tony’s hair is standing in all directions as he groggily grabs the cub and gulps from it. “Mhhh..” 

Loki shoves the chair he was sleeping on next to Tony’s and eats breakfast with him, having the blanket wrapped around himself again. 

Tony feels more human after finishing his drink and hands Loki one of the prototypes of the cell phone devices. “Here.” 

The god studies is and tries it out. It works surprisingly fast. “Oh, this is good.” 

“Should work anywhere baby. Other worlds, out in space.. even deep down in the ocean. I’m finishing them in a bit.” 

“Oh very nice.” He rubs Tony’s back, who yawns, stretches and pulls a face when something in his back cracks. Loki yawns too. “I think we could leave in the evening already.” 

Tony blinks. “Oh.. alright. So I better think of some more stories quickly. Distracting Thor won’t be that hard.” 

“Yes, do mind Heimdall though.” He gets up. “I’m going to get some things ready for myself.”

 

So the god started preparing, dressing appropriately Asgardian just in case and tucking away loads of daggers. He put his hair in a low ponytail. He was ready in only a small bit of time and is currently waiting on the roof of the tower, questioning himself again. He’s wondering if it’s really a good idea or even necessary. He could just live with Tony but his selfish mind reminds him how much freedom he’d lose and how much he’d have to pay attention to the Midgardian genius. He grows frustrated with the different feelings he’s having. 

Tony feels sort of excited to sneak into Asgard again. When he’s done preparing everything he gets to the rooftop too, carrying his suit in a suitcase and wearing casual clothes. He smiles at Loki. “Ready?” 

Loki nods and checks Tony. “Are you sure you’re well protected?” 

Tony holds up the suitcase and puts it down so he can step on it and let it encase him. The face plate is lifted. “Didn’t bring protection but my suit will do fine, love.” 

Loki looks like he’s thinking deeply. “Alright. We get to the pathway, you enter first. I’ll enter when you text me when it's okay and how the security is all going, plus, if Heimdall was there to check on you.” 

Tony nods. “Alright.. What if he takes me to Thor immediately?” 

“Quickly send me a ‘T’ is he does.” There’s a pause. “I’m sure Thor won’t harm you. But text me when you’re in trouble okay? Now, fly us there.” He smiles a bit, his eyes sparkling slightly. 

Tony arches an eyebrow. “You want to ride me? I told you I didn’t bring protection.” He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows a little. “But are you sure you don’t want to just wait a bit and go by helicopter or so?” 

“No, this will do. I won’t get tired of holding onto you.” He thinks it sounded horribly cheesy but holds onto him nonetheless. 

Tony chuckles and lets his face plate shove down as he makes sure Loki’s holding him good enough, then they fly off towards the forest where the pathway is. 

Loki’s been silent all the way and has been enjoying the view and the sundown as they flew there. When they arrive he sits down in front of the cave and lets out a small sigh. He’s wondering what Tony was thinking about during the flight, since he was as silent as himself. 

Tony’s standing next to him, ready. “Alright snow cone, got your cell phone?” 

Loki nods. “Remember what I told you. Don’t drop a word about me unless Thor does and the innocence stuff, yadda yadda.” 

Tony hums. “Sure thing, I’m always innocent. So well, here I go then.” He lifts off and shoots into the narrow cave at dangerous speed, disappearing from view. He bites through the pain which appeared in his chest again. Their bond got way stronger the past week, so strong Loki also feels quite some pain after Tony left. It convinces him this is indeed a good plan.

 

 

Thor has been in a furious mood lately and has ordered to create sensors for at every known pathway which leads to Asgard. He was smart enough to let some Asgardian scientists go on search for those pathways. It was a success and so those sensors are installed now.   
He hasn’t been doing a terrible job at ruling Asgard actually. Everything’s going well and the citizens of Asgard feel safe. Next to being angry he’s also been quite sad though, but his friends have been standing by his side to support him. He’s sad because he’s still wondering why his younger brother changed so much and so quickly at a sudden point. He might not have been the perfect big brother towards him but always loved him. He thought about setting Loki free the moment he would’ve been crowned king actually, before all this escape stuff happened. He really would have, even though Loki tried to kill Odin before. He really misses him by his side but just wants to find him now so he can punish him for what he’s done and maybe then talk to him when he’s feeling like it.

When everyone found out Odin was murdered that while back, there was one who didn’t talk much about it and didn’t help figuring out how Loki escaped. That one was Sif. She is pretty sure Tony helped out Loki, but chose to keep it a secret since she knows what impact Tony had on Loki’s life. She feels very guilty about it but on the other hand she thinks she can’t just take away something from Loki like that. She doesn’t even like him, but thinks that Tony might be the person to calm Loki down and make him less of an evil minded person again. 

 

When Tony enters Asgard, a spark appears in the throne hall right where Thor’s sitting. He’s there most of the time, very fixated on checking the pathways. He immediately lets Heimdall know and flies to where Tony appeared. He’s full of rage because he’s pretty sure it’s Loki who’s there. 

Tony got out of the suit and is just strolling leisurely through the field towards the city with his suitcase in one hand. When Heimdall arrives he grins at him and bows a bit. “Hello there. How have you been, almighty creeper.” 

Thor lands right in front of him a few seconds later. He’s looking around and then turns to Tony. “Have you come alone?” 

Heimdall is peering into the pathway but sees no one, since Loki luckily cast an invisibility spell on himself. Tony smiles at Thor. “Of course, who do you think I’d take along?” 

Heimdall looks at Tony suspiciously and Thor stares at him. “It’s.. to do with Loki.. He escaped and murdered my father.” 

Tony lets his eyes widen. “Shit.. I’m sorry..” 

Heimdall gets back to his spot at the bifrost when Thor gets into the city with Tony, explaining things and leaving the throne room which includes the notification spark of the pathways unattended.

 

Thor and Tony are sitting in a cosy place now, drinking some mead. Tony managed to text Loki what and who he all saw and what he’s doing now without anyone noticing. After Thor explained everything he frowns at Tony. “Why are you here again suddenly?” 

“I need your help. I’m stuck on something that could reaaaally protect earth, and was thinking you might have the technology or.. well.. magic to fill in the blanks.” 

Thor frowns at him a bit. 

In the meantime Loki has gotten into Asgard unnoticed because no one saw the spark appearing in the throne hall. He recasts the invisibility spell on himself and travels towards the centre of Asgard where the palace is. He texts Tony that he arrived well. Thor started asking Tony the exact details of what he’s making and why, when, etc etc. He doesn’t want to give Tony anything of Asgardian tech since everything was pretty much screwed up last time with Ultron. 

Tony shrugs. “Just wondering if I could have something different, you know?” 

“I apologize but I think it unwise to give you anything, or even to start on such a plan again. I might make a deal if Banner agrees to it, but my answer is no. Ah, and would you mind not using any of these pathways again?” 

Tony blinks. “Am I not allowed to just visit? We are neighbours, aren’t we?” 

“I am afraid I really have no time for visits. I am trying to rule a whole realm, keep everything safe and balanced.. I also just wish to find Loki. I had thought of letting him go when becoming king. ‘T seems it was a bad idea. I thought I could trust him again.” Thor looks a bit sad. “Anyways, I must get back to the throne. I mustn’t keep busy with distractions.” Thor gets up and leaves, allowing Tony to follow him for now. 

Loki’s currently arrived at the palace and was right about a counter-magic field. It’s practically around the whole palace so there’s no way to get in without being seen because the field undoes all spells used by anyone who enters. Loki walks a while back and searches for a hiding spot as he steals some female clothes from drying racks somewhere. He finds some stables and enters. He grumbles a bit to himself as he turns into his female self and starts undressing. He hopes this won’t count as any magic since it’s his own self. He puts on a quite revealing dress and pretty high heels, plus, puts his long black hair up just like the maids at the palace do. He lets all the other clothes disappear and at last, hides his daggers and cell phone under the dress with some straps. After doing a last check-up he leaves the stables and walks towards the palace again, rolling his eyes at ogling men who happen to cross his path. 

He puts on a cute smile when nearing the palace and walks through the magic wall, very relieved to see and feel nothing changed. He texts Tony again a minute later, telling he got in safely. 

Tony and Thor got in a bit ago as well and only now Thor notices the spark of an hour or more ago. He lets Heimdall know again and flies out of the room. He told Tony to stay put, who curses when the thunder god left. He texts Loki that Thor’s out to check the pathway. Loki texts Tony that he should stay where he is and that everything’s fine. There’s no evidence that it was Loki who got through the passageway. 

Tony listens to Loki and just checks the room and throne out a bit, daring to sit on it for a minute. 

Loki’s walking closer to the private halls in the palace, holding a platter with food on. He hides occasionally but gets closer to the library bit by bit. 

Back at the pathway, Heimdall told Thor it was possibly Loki who entered and that the palace should be on lock down. He also told that there should be magicians and guards searching the city. Tony’s pacing in the throne room, starting to get a bit nervous. 

Loki’s getting very close to the library but sees guards roaming the halls quickly suddenly. If it wasn’t for his female self and Thor’s bad memory he’d have been caught already. He manages to get past every guard and finally arrives at the great gates of the oldest library in all of the realms. He opens them carefully and sneaks in successfully. He lets out a deep sigh as he sits down in one of the chairs and texts Tony he’s there, who sends an ‘ok’ back. 

A bit later Thor enters the throne room again. “Stark, help checking Asgard with the suit of yours. It might have been Loki who entered after you.” 

“Loki? Why would he be here? You think he might go for the vault?” 

“I have no idea what he’s up to but it is probable that his intentions are hostile. For all we know he could steal some relics. Follow me.” Thor waits until Tony suited up and then leaves with him to fly over Asgard, checking loads of places. 

While they’re doing that, Loki’s reading and searching through all of the books about magic he can find.


	16. Daggers and heartache.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan didn't go as thought.

It got darker outside and so Thor and Tony returned to the palace. They haven’t found any evidence of Loki. 

They’re sitting in the biggest dining room of the palace. The place is rather crowded. Thor’s not really eating a lot. Tony’s nibbling on some chicken, still keeping his suitcase at hand. “Sooo you really hate him now?” 

Thor doesn’t move, neither does his face for a while. He’s just staring at his plate. “Disappointed.. I’ve never hated him. But it.. ah well..” 

Tony nods. “I get it.” He sighs. “Ugh all you Asgardians and your family drama.” He sips some mead. 

Some guards who are on break enter and sit down near Tony and Thor who’ve just started chatting about women now. One guard in particular starts watching them, or more like, staring. The guy taps Thor’s shoulder. “My apologies for bothering, my king, but can I have a word with you?” Thor blinks and nods, standing up and going somewhere more calm with the guard. The young guard looks rather fidgety. “My king.. That man you were speaking with, do you know him well?” 

Thor nods. “Why yes, why?” 

“Well.. That night Loki escaped..” He acts a bit shy. “I was just off duty and went to have a drink with him and noticed my keys were stolen the day after. I think he might have done that.” 

Thor narrows his eyes. “Are you sure?” 

The embarrassed man bites his lower lip. “I went to bed with him and remember having had the keys on me before undressing, for sure.” 

Thor nods and gives the guard the order to let people leave the place before he storms to Tony, grabbing one of his arms tightly. The hall’s getting emptier and more guards start arriving. Thor’s looking angry and confused. Tony’s frowning. “Careful big boy! What the hell.” He tries to pull free from Thor’s grasp but he doesn’t let go. 

“Why are you really here.” 

“What do you mean, I told you why.” 

Thor growls, not really finding any words. The guard who Tony slept with comes in sight again and tells Thor the hall is secured, then coming closer, stopping at Thor’s side. He’s looking at Tony a bit awkwardly but also angrily. 

 

Meanwhile Loki found a book with a whole chapter about magical bonds. He found the cure for theirs and texts Tony. 

Tony’s looking around nervously and quickly sends Loki an SOS with his free hand, acting as if he just checked the time. “Wow wow wow.. You don’t think I let ‘crazy’ out of his cage right?” 

The guard glares at Tony and Thor watches. “You stole my keys.” 

“I did not.” He scowls at the guard. “Huh, are you pissed that I never came back? I know I’m a good lay, but please. I don’t do mediocre twice honey.” 

Loki received the SOS and is thinking what to do. The way to get rid of the bond is a hard one, since their souls have created a bond too strong for normal magic to break. He gets out of the library and starts looking for Tony. He knows where he is quickly since loads of guards are still heading for the dining hall. He texts Tony that he’s on his way and that he should get in his suit immediately, then escape to the pathway which leads to Midgard. 

Tony smiles a thin smile at Thor, then steps onto the suitcase which is still at his feet and lets the suit assemble around him quickly. Thor let go of Tony’s arm when he noticed the suit assembling for some reason and is blasted aside by one of the repulsors of the suit. “Sorry Thor, I’m needed somewhere else it seems.” 

Thor is enraged and swings Mjolnir at Tony while getting up, causing Tony to fly into a wall hard. The guards have been given the order to attack as well. They’re shooting at Tony with high speed laser weapons. 

Loki got outside to take a shortcut and hasn’t been noticed at all since he’s still being his female self. He waits a little to see if there’s any sign of Tony having flown out, but there isn’t. He waits nervously, having nothing but daggers on him and not having thought he'd be so helpless.

Tony’s cursing away as he tries to get past the guards and Thor. It’s way harder than he thought it would be. Thor keeps on attacking the suit and hits him so hard with Mjolnir that the suit decides to malfunction and shut down the flight power. Tony curses even more and crashes to the floor. He asks JARVIS how much power he still has but he doesn’t answer and so he just shoots at a huge pillar which was already damaged. 

It tumbles down in big pieces on Thor, who is too worked up to be down for long. He’s up on his feet in a few seconds again. Suddenly one of the guards throws Gungnir at Thor, who catches it and uses the powerful sphere for the first time, blasting iron man in the chest. 

The arc reactor of the suit shatters to pieces and also hurts Tony’s chest badly. Loki felt it and groans, running inside again on bare feet because he's worried. 

Tony coughs and starts tasting blood in his mouth. He tries to get up but fails and is already being grabbed by guards. “H.. Fuck!” He wrenches open his face plate and spits out some blood, wheezing heavily. 

The guards stopped attacking and are just surrounding him more now. Thor steps closer and stares down at Tony furiously at the moment when Loki walks in, who throws a dagger into Thor’s stomach right before he decided to put Mjolnir down on Tony’s suit. The thunder god drops his hammer next to the hurt Tony and stares at the female beauty in a shocked manner. 

He realizes it’s Loki after only a few seconds and pulls the dagger out, picking up Mjolnir again. “Loki. How could you have murdered father.” 

Tony’s following the conversation weakly, not really realizing Loki’s female at the moment. 

Loki changes into his male self again, not caring about the dress he’s wearing, and stares back at Thor. “Enough reasons. Let Stark go.” 

Tony hisses as the guards grab him tighter. Some broken piece of armour is digging into his chest. “Loki just explain! Thor, you HAVE to listen to us.” 

Thor shakes his head and hits Loki hard with Mjolnir, making him fly into a pillar. The guards have started tearing Tony’s suit apart and hold him by his arms when the suit’s off. They’re not paying attention to his wounds. 

Loki’s acting as if he’s struggling to get up to win some time to think. He realizes there’s no way out for them both at this moment and that he has to get rid of the bond now otherwise there’s a chance it might get them into more trouble. He finally stands up and throws more daggers at Thor, but he dodges some and just hits him with Mjolnir again. 

Tony’s feeling faint and is staring at the god in the dress worriedly. 

Loki gets up again with a smirk and holds his last dagger in his right hand. Guards start approaching him too now. 

Tony tries to pull free from the guards’ grasps, feeling the need to protect him. “Loki!” 

Thor gives the command to the guards who’re holding Tony to take him away to the dungeons and take care of his wounds there. They nod and start dragging him away. 

Loki locks eyes with Tony and shouts a ‘Don’t worry’, which the panicking genius didn’t hear because of the distance and his weary state. 

Right before Loki sees the guards are ready to grab him, he buries his last dagger deep into his own heart, dropping to the floor a few seconds later, a puddle of blood appearing around him. 

Tony feels an intense pain, more terrible than any other pain he’s ever felt. The guards stopped dragging him away to see what happened. Tony gasps in pain and lets out a scream. When the pain stops he looks up at the bloody scene, lips parted in shock. He speaks with a broken tone. “..Loki?” 

The guards are quite perplexed by the suicide. Tony gathers enough strength to pull free and scrambles to Loki’s dead body. He touches his chest, the dagger, and looks at his pale face with tears in his eyes, speechless. 

Thor’s gritting his teeth and is just staring at his dead brother’s body. He then pulls Tony away from the body with the worst poker face ever and pushes him back into the guards’ hands, who then take him to a cell and take care of his wounds, as asked. 

Tony couldn’t cope and fainted on the way to dungeons.


	17. The gloomy dark realm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki appears at the gates of a giant dark castle in a dark realm.

In a gloomy dark realm, there’s a lady like figure wandering around a castle. She’s just humming while checking some rooms. Some rooms are luxurious, some rooms look like torture chambers. There’s occasional screaming to be heard but she doesn’t seem to mind. There’s a dark haze around half of her body. It looks like she’s hiding half of herself. The other half of her body however, is very beautiful. She doesn’t look like an adult yet actually, but does act like it. Her long black hair waves from side to side when she’s walking. 

A servant approaches her. “My queen, I think someone you know entered our realm again.” 

A small smile appears on her face. “Oh he never warns me, damn it. Well it was about time. He nearly never visited good old Helheim the past years. Thanks servant, go tell the people in the kitchen to start preparing dinner.” 

“Yes my queen.” The servant bows a little and walks off. 

The lady starts walks down the hallway and descends a huge amount of stairs afterwards. 

 

The castle is nearly black and is surrounded by huge walls and gates. Outside the castle there’re only rocks and dry grounds. The air is hot and the only few bushes in sight look like they’re about to go up in flames any moment. There are volcanos in the distance, some active, some sleeping. 

This part of land is called Helheim, it’s part of Muspelheim which is the realm of the fire demons. Those demons don’t approach the region of Helheim however, since it’s a place for the dead. Unlike Hel for humans, Helheim is a place for most dead inhabitants of many realms. The amount of people who go there when they’re dead is huge, because only people who die in battle go to Valhalla. So basically normal people and also the occasional crazy and evil minded go to Helheim. That’s why the queen has different rooms installed in the castle. Helheim can be a pleasant place to most, but also a place of excruciating pain to others. 

There’s someone lying on the ground near the gates of the castle. It’s Loki. He groans and wakes up dizzily. He coughs a bit as he sits up and feels his chest. The pain of the dagger which impaled his heart is still there, but there are no scars whatsoever. He’s confused for a second because he’s still in a dress. He quickly changes it into a pair of trousers and a plain black shirt. He groans, feeling too dizzy to stand up yet. The lady who’s the queen of the castle was peeking through a gap of the gates. She opens them fully and walks towards him, arching an eyebrow and sounds surprised and annoyed at the same time. “Father, what a surprise… I liked the dress.” 

Loki looks up and notices her only now, blinking a bit tiredly but also smiling. “Hello dear.” He manages to get up and hugs her. “How’s my girl been.” 

She hugs back and lets out a small sigh. “Hardly a girl anymore. And it’s been dreadfully boring lately, with you visiting so little.” 

“Mmm.. I’m sorry, Hela. I’ve been going on quite the rollercoaster of events the past months. And before you ask, no I did not get killed again. It was suicide. Yes, I know I can take a pathway, but I was in a complicated situation.” He strokes her hair a bit. 

Hela starts walking inside with Loki, who’s groaning a bit at the pain. She rolls her eyes and sniffs haughtily. “Excuses excuses.” They get to a large sitting room. There’s a fire crackling in the huge fire place. Hela gracefully sits down and gives her father a bottle of water when he sits down as well. Loki’s feeling really tired. Hela cocks her head a bit. “So, what situation did you just run from?” 

“I more like solved a problem but I think I might have created a bigger problem.” He sighs. “Long story.. But I’ll try to explain as short as possible. I had this bond with a mortal because we knew each other ages ago when I was about 18 In mortal years I think. Yes, a mortal. You know I sometimes got sent off to Midgard by Odin hm? Well one time, something went wrong in time which caused me to appear in the future there. I got to know that person then and when I returned everything was back to normal, that person basically didn’t exist yet in normal time. Well, I didn’t like it that I wouldn’t see him again. So I got my hands on the time gem and stuff happened.. Because he came over to Asgard secretly a few times and got caught once, Odin took the gem and brainwashed him before casting him out for ever. He brainwashed me too after a while. Anyways, I carried on with life. End of that chapter. But as you know, I was in jail some time ago for trying to kill Odin, which I now did by the way. Hooray.” He pauses and smirks a bit. “So, this guy who is an avenger on Midgard, walked up to me there with a box of letters. My letters. It’s that guy who I knew. He basically helped me out of jail. We spent some time, figured out we had this bond because of our past younger selves and needed to break it. And finally, I am here, because the solution was that one of us had to die.” 

Hela blinks. “Wow.. That sounded very complicated.. But why didn’t you just kill the mortal?” 

Loki stares at a wall. “Because, he can’t come back, I can.” 

“But why go through the trouble and the pain. You must like this human a lot huh?” She cocks her head again, looking at him with piercing eyes. 

“yes, I do.” He grumbles a bit. “You should read the letters he sent me. Amusing. And sweet.” He’s smiling a bit. "He’s someone I trust.. And here comes the problem. He’s locked up now because of the stupid plan and I need to get him out. But there’s a lot going on over there which makes it hard for me to do it. Everything also depends on what Thor does with my dead body. I’m hoping he’s dumb enough to think I’m really dead and gives me a funeral or so..” 

“What Thor does with your body?” She arches an eyebrow. “Do you need my help?” 

“Well, if he locks me up somewhere, I’m screwed. That’s what I meant with ‘I hope he gives me a funeral’, so I get sent off into a boat, get burned or whatever. My body needs to be free and I hadn’t thought of that yet.. But I’ll be fine. You’ll just have to bring me back.” He groans and places his hands on his face. “I feel so idiotic right now.” 

“As you should. I’m not used to you getting into such ridiculous situations. You better send me a sign when you’re okay there. Or I’m sending someone after you to help immediately.” 

Loki glares a bit at her. “Shush. I know what I’m doing. I always do.” 

Hela chuckles and smoothens her dress out a bit. “Yes, but father, you do realise that I have my own people who can come save you when you need it. At least when I know where you are.” 

“Yes darling but I didn’t think of that and..” He looks at her after lowering his hands. “I’m somewhere else in my mind, sorry.” 

She hums. “Where? Oh don’t tell me you’re in lust with the mortal.” 

He avoids her eyes again. “I haven’t done anything intimate with him yet. But I do care about him. For real, he broke me out of prison even though he only knew the half crazy me from the New York thing and the very young me.” 

Hela studies Loki closely, then turns her attention to the fingernails of her one undead hand. “Mmmm he sounds special. I would like to meet him.” 

“I could visit with him after all the trouble’s over.” He stares at a wall again, Tony’s worried face flashing by in his mind and the pained expression which appeared on his face when he stabbed himself. He’s feeling guilty and hopes he heard him when he yelled he doesn’t have to worry. 

Hela puts a hand on his shoulder. “How long are you staying? You should eat something.” 

“About 3 days.. Yes, something to eat..” He nods a bit.

She smiles and rubs his back since she notices he’s feeling bad. She has a servant bring some food and pours Loki a glass of wine. To get his mind off things she chats a bit about how boring Helheim sometimes is. When Loki’s done eating he keeps busy with braiding Hela’s long hair. He used to do it with Thor a long time ago and still takes pleasure in doing that small activity. When he’s feeling more talkative again he talks about some things he did with Tony. He’s soon losing count of how many things he's telling and actually just talks about Tony for more than an hour. Hela just listens and tries to imagine her father and this mortal being together. She does interrupt now and then. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re in love.” 

“What?” A small blush appears on Loki’s cheeks. “No. It’s the bond. It messed with me.” 

“Uh huh. But now you’re free of it, you’re still talking about him like he hung the moon in your sky.” 

He snorts, but feels warm inside, even though there’s no bond anymore. 

Hela smiles. “I think he trusts you a whole lot and that he likes you a lot too. Or love, yes, pretty much.” She smirks. 

Loki feels giddy with warmth and just kisses Hela’s forehead. “Talking about love, have you been seeing anyone?” 

Hela blinks innocently and sniffs. “Of course not.” 

“Sure?” Loki narrows his eyes, causing Hela to look away. 

“That is none of your business father.” 

“Oh really? I’ve just told you a whole lot of personal things.” He pokes her arm. “But anyways, I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed. We’re talking about this tomorrow. When’s breakfast?” 

“Whenever you wish it to be.” She gets up and hugs him, a bit relieved he dropped the love subject. 

Loki hugs back tightly. “Ten’s fine.” He yawns and rubs her back. “Goodnight dear.” He lets go and walks to one of the rooms. 

Hela gets back to some pastime torturing of the evil dead.


	18. Cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's a dick. That's about it?

Back to the day of the suicide..

After Tony got taken to the dungeons, Thor took Loki’s body to a secured room, alone. He felt horribly sad and angry at the same time. He didn’t know what to think now his brother’s dead again. He put the body down on a bed and sat down next to it. 

He’s just staring at him now, hoping it’s the same trick as last time. Although, if so, he won’t be too soft on him when he comes back. Not at all. He doesn’t know why Tony acted so shocked though. Of course, the thick minded man he is, he’s sure Tony knows that Loki can come back from the dead, but the broken hearted genius is convinced he’s gone. He thinks Loki put an illusion on Thor last time he claimed to be dead. Tony’s never asked Thor how it exactly went really. 

Tony woke up after his chest and wounds got taken care of. He feels numb and doesn’t understand anything of what happened. He slumps against a wall in his cell, willing the urge to cry to go away. 

The cell’s not that horrible compared to the others. He has a comfortable bed and a washing facility, table… 

 

Nothing much happens the upcoming few days. Guards check on him every hour and he gets enough food, but he’s not hungry. He just sips water now and then. He’s feeling uncomfortable with the bond gone. 

He asks every guard that comes to watch if he wants to bring Thor, but they all ignore the question. Tony tries to spend the time writing down formulas, design ideas, anything to keep his mind from thinking of Loki. 

Loki’s dead body remained in the one room Thor put it in. He got tired of sitting near it though, and doesn’t trust guards to do it for him, so he takes it in his arms and walks out of the room and down the bunch of stairs which lead to the dungeons. He’s grumbling to the dead body. “I know you’re somewhere, Loki, stop fooling around. Well, you won’t fool me this time.” He snorts and enters the dungeons with the body, which’s skin has turned more blueish and revealed some Jotun markings. Thor walks to Tony’s cell and orders guards to open it. When they do he puts the body down on the floor, not saying one thing. 

He lets the guards close the cell again when he’s out, then stares at Tony, who was sitting on the bed when the action happened, and is still staring at the body in horror. He retches and feels sick. “Fuck fuck fuck…” He can’t look away and gets on his knees next to the body, reaching out to touch it with a trembling hand, only to find it cold and lifeless when he manages to touch it. 

Thor feels too angry to deal with him and just mutters, “Don’t forget he’s a trickster.”, then walks away grumpily. 

Tony gets up and yells after him. “He’s DEAD! Why are you doing this!?” He’s so enraged he wants to fly Thor through a few skyscrapers and bury him under the debris. He keeps on yelling after him even though he’s gone. The seemingly emotionless thunder god decides to spend the rest of the day with Sif and the others to talk about Loki and Tony.

Tony looks away from Loki’s body as he feels a lump in his throat again. He spends the rest of the day pacing, not able to get his mind off of Loki now. He can only think of the young cute god he once knew and got to know again the past month. The loss of the bond is eating away at his heart like an open wound. Memories of them messing around, sneaking off into the night.. are floating around in his mind. Hours later he snorts to himself, having thought he was done with all the heartaches for good, but this one feels worse than all of the past ones together. He just can’t believe the god of mischief is gone, right when he fell for him. The past nights he thought of what would’ve happened if he had kissed him more or would’ve confessed to him. 

“Shit.. I really loved him…” He murmurs to himself as the lights go out like every day at 10 in the evening.


	19. Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuys I'm so sorry for abandoning this fic twice. It's hard to continue something when you constantly fly through several fandoms all the time. Don't worry, I will never abandon it completely! ^^ It'll surely be finished in a month and a bit.
> 
> I continued now thanks to someone I met at Alcon in Leicester who's read this! Thanks Alisha :) #GuiltFeels

A few days and nights pass. Loki and Hela have been watching whether or not Thor was stupid enough to let Loki’s body anywhere out, but no.   
Loki feels bad when seeing Tony mourning and decides to let Hela bring him back there finally. 

It’s night and the lights are out, but the glow of the magical walls make it possible to see a bit. Loki gasps back to life, feeling instantly miserable in his body that suddenly has to cope with recuperating, which is luckily not that big of a problem. He starts coughing, causing Tony to startle out of his daze. 

He stares at Loki lying on the floor and jumps towards him, hesitating if this is a dream or not. “Oh god I’m hallucinating..” 

Loki groans. “Tony.. water..” The shocked smaller man’s eyes widen and he instantly grabs a water bottle. He gets hold of Loki’s upper body and holds the bottle to his lips, tipping carefully. His eyes sting and he furiously wills the upcoming tears down. “How..” 

The miserable looking god drinks half of the bottle and then coughs some more, his body slowly warming up and stomach starting to churn. “I.. wanted to tell you how to break the bond.” His voice is silent and hoarse. He coughs and drinks some more. “I thought you knew I could fake my death?” 

Tony scowls, blinking away some tears. “You fucker! I thought you pulled a trick on Thor to deceive him, not that you actually DIED!” He’s shaking a little, pulling Loki into his lap sideways. 

Loki notices how upset he really is and how much he cares. He lets out a shuddering sigh. “I’m sorry.” He slowly shifts a bit and pulls him into a hug. 

Tony hugs back and grits his teeth, tears falling on Loki’s shoulder. “I’m going to kick your ass when you’re better. In my suit!” 

The hurt god feels emotional with all the memories coming back to him again as he’s holding onto the smaller human. The bond might not be there anymore but he hasn’t lost the memories or feelings he got while getting to know him again. He rubs his back softly. “I didn’t know you cared so much.” 

“I don’t care, you asshole.” He grumbles. “This is sweat dripping from my eyes.” He wipes his nose and face on Loki’s shoulder. 

His eyes are watering a bit too. He’s feeling happy Tony’s safe and doesn’t feel like being locked up is a bad thing right now. He kisses his cheek. “The cure was that one just had to die.” 

Tony growls. “Stupid cure. I’m still right. Magic is crap.” He kisses him suddenly, overwhelmed with giddiness. 

Loki kisses back this time, softly. “No, otherwise coming back would be a bit harder. My daughter Hela, queen of Hellheim, can make me return to my body but it takes magic to recover myself. 

Tony blinks. “That sounds fun..” 

“Yeah it’s hurting quite the bit but I’m used to worse.” He pulls Tony’s head against his chest and strokes his hair a bit. “We shouldn’t have done all this.” 

The genius sighs. “Yup. But now we can get out together.” He smiles. 

Loki melts inside and gets onto the small bed with him, grunting a few times at the pain he’s having. 

The smaller man curls up against him. “You better get well soon.” 

“I will.” Loki tries to take off the dirty blood stained dress he was still wearing, happy the lights are off since he turned into his male self immediately after getting back to life. 

Tony sighs. “Just sleep.” 

“I am wearing a dress, Tony. And I do not want to feel sticky with all the blood.” 

He snorts. “I’m betting you look good in anything.” 

He smiles and chuckles. “No really, help me.” 

Tony hums and slides his hands onto Loki’s back, unzipping the dress after a few tries. 

The mission to get the bloody dress off in the dark is a success and Tony decides to go naked too before getting under the small blanket together. He presses himself against Loki, arms wrapped around him. 

Loki’s loving the contact and hugs him closely, making sure they fit under the blanket well. “You’re one special man, you know that?” He pauses. “Pft, of course you do, why am I even telling you that.” 

They both chuckle. “I’m already naked in bed with you, no need to sweet talk anymore, love.” 

“I don’t mean to..” He grumbles. “I just care about you. Alright, I like you. I wouldn’t have wanted you hurt.” T

ony feels his own cheeks turn warmer, kissing the god’s shoulder. “Softie..” He hugs him tighter. 

“Mm.. Stop calling me that.” He lets out a relieved sigh. “Well.. Now trying to get out together.. Oh well. At least I’ve got good company.” 

“Indeed. You weren’t much fun as a corpse you know. I missed the snarky comments.” 

“Sorry for my corpse ending up here, I’ll have a talk with Thor for sure. I think.. I hope..” He hums. 

Tony sighs. “Good luck with that. He seemed pissed. If you hadn’t arrived when you had he might’ve killed me.” 

“I felt you were hurt. But I don’t think THAT would’ve happened.” He yawns, closing his eyes. 

Tony grumbles. “You might be surprised.” He caresses Loki on his hair, who relaxes completely and kisses Tony one last time before drifting off into sleep. 

Tony mumbles as he falls asleep too. “Mmm.. And if you were wondering.. No need to warn me for kisses anymore..”


End file.
